To old friends
by kobitah
Summary: Post-Mayhem, pre-Angel Maker. My attempt at answering the question of "who was in the hospital." Emily centric with H/P undertones. Please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have no place to start a new story, but I was watching the 3rd/4th seasons recently and couldn't help myself. They never answered the question of the identity of the person the secret service agents were protecting. And given her family-connections, I figured Emily would be the most likely of the team members to have a connection to it all. So please, read and review. This is mostly an Emily-centric piece, with H/P friendship undertones.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily walked through the glass sliding doors of the hospital. She'd just said goodbye to Cooper and was headed to the airport to meet the others. She paused on the sidewalk and looked up as the sun hit her face. It felt so warm and so comforting, especially after the nightmare of the past few days.

Just as she was about to click the remote to the SUV, she felt her cell buzzing in her pocket. "Prentiss," she called down the phone. "Emily. It's your mother." Emily wrinkled her brow. "Uh. Hi Mother. What's going on?" she asked. "I was told you're in New York. Is that true?" Elizabeth asked. Emily nodded, "Yes Mother. I'm in New York. We're flying out this morning," she explained.

Emily frowned further when her mother sighed down the line. "I need you to do something for me, and not ask any questions," Elizabeth said quietly. Emily cleared her throat and made her way over to the side of the building. "What is it Mother?" she asked.

"I need you to go to Saint Barclay's Hospital. There's someone waiting for you in the front lobby. He will take you to the relevant room. Can you do that for me?" Elizabeth asked. Emily wrinkled her brow. "Uh. Saint Barclay's? Are you sure?" she asked, ignoring her mother's request at no questions. Elizabeth sighed again. "Yes I'm sure Emily. Please, can you do this?" she asked. Emily nodded. "Of course Mother. I'll call you back later," she promised, before the two women said goodbye.

Emily flipped her cell closed and tapped it against her thigh nervously. She flipped it open again, hitting speed dial 2. "Agent Jareau," JJ answered quickly. "Hey JJ. It's Em. I have something I need to do today. I'm not sure how long it's going to take so I'll just catch a train back to DC," she explained. JJ frowned and held her hand up for Garcia, Rossi and Reid. "Uh, I guess so Em. Is everything ok?" she asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "I think so. I'll call you when I know more," she explained. After she'd said goodbye, Emily climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV and headed towards Saint Barclay's, for the second time in a matter of hours.

* * *

JJ turned to the others after hanging up with Emily. "Uh, Emily's staying behind," she said bluntly. The others wrinkled their brows and JJ shrugged her shoulders. "She's got something she needs to do in town. She said she'll catch a train back home when she's done," she explained. Rossi frowned, "She didn't ask us to stay?" he asked, concerned for his friend's safety. JJ shook her head. "She wasn't sure how long she would be. But she said she'd call once she was done and ready to head home," JJ explained. The others nodded and continued out of the front of the hotel.

* * *

Emily made her way into the front lobby of the hospital and headed straight to the admin desk. She pulled out her ID and was about to speak to one of the AO's, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a 40-something year old man, dressed in a black suit, white dress-shirt, and black tie. He had an earwig in his left ear, and she could make-out the distinct pattern of a side-arm hanging from his belt. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an ID.

"Agent Prentiss?" he asked, waiting for her confirmation before he continued, "Agent Samuels, Secret Service. Your mother called and informed me that you'd be visiting. I've been instructed to take you upstairs," he explained. Emily nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. He nodded and started towards the bank of elevators.

* * *

Hotch glanced over at Morgan. "You ok? You wanna pull over for a rest?" Morgan asked. Hotch shook his head and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "I'm fine. Just wondered if you wanted a break," Hotch replied. Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "I should be fine awhile longer," he answered.

"So what'd the doctor say?" Morgan asked, after a few moments of silence. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "He said I'll probably have some long-term hearing difficulties but I can stay in the field," Hotch lied. He wasn't about to listen to a doctor, telling him to stay out of the field. The team needed him to stay and he wasn't about to abandon them. And he also wasn't about to tell the team about the doctor's "suggestions."

Morgan glanced at Hotch, before returning his gaze to the road. He was worried. Hotch had spent the first half of the trip with his head in his hands. Apparently his ears were hurting more than he cared to admit. Morgan rolled his eyes. The man still thought he was invincible. What would it take to prove to himself that he wasn't? Morgan's thoughts kept him occupied as they headed down the I95.

* * *

Emily followed Samuels down the halls from the elevator. He paused outside a room and held up his ID. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss. Her name's on the list," Samuels said to the Agent standing at the door. Emily pulled her ID from her pocket to show the older man. He nodded and held out his hand. "Agent Matthew Hampton. I'll take it from here. Thanks Samuels," the agent said, turning to nod to Samuels while he shook Emily's hand. Emily smiled at the younger agent and watched him walk down the hall towards the elevators.

"What did your mother tell you?" Hampton asked. Emily wrinkled her brow. "Uh, just to come here. She wouldn't tell me anything else," she explained. Hampton nodded and tipped his head towards the door. Emily held her hand up and Hampton paused in his movements. "I think you should know… I am a part of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. We just closed a case here… in this hospital actually. Does this have something to do with that?" she asked. Hampton wrinkled his brow and put his hands on his hips. This world truly was too small.

"Uh. I don't think you need me to confirm that," he answered. Emily nodded. "Follow me please, Agent," he added. Emily nodded again and followed him, waiting for him to open the door before following him through. When she saw him lying on the bed, the state in which he was, she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews guys. I appreciate the support. Hope this chapter answers the most important question... and raises some more. In this particular story, Emily's parents are still married. Her mother is still an ambassador, and her dad is a former CIA agent, who now works in the Pentagon. I'm sure some of you already know that I have an obsession with human trafficking so I'm going to use some of my knowledge in this story. It's probably going to go off a little AU, since there would only be a couple of weeks between Mayhem and Angel Maker. So keep that in mind. This is just a fun little mystery story for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours too. Please continue to read and review if you so wish.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Morgan walked through the doors of the small diner, carrying the tray of food and drinks, and headed towards the small picnic table Hotch had secured. He placed the tray down and sat down on the other side, looking over Hotch's shoulder as they ate. While Morgan watched the road, Hotch watched the activity on the lake. There were a number of small paddleboats floating on the water, rocking with the current. On the other side of the lake, he saw two young boys skipping stones across the water. He smiled at their youth… at their innocence… and wished for a chance to feel that young once again.

"So do you think we'll get a weekend this week?" Morgan asked, before taking a bite of his burger. Hotch shrugged. "I guess so. Tomorrow's Friday. Provided we don't get a case tomorrow morning, we should get some time this weekend," he answered. "You got plans?" Hotch asked. Morgan nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I've got an old college room-mate coming into town. Was hoping to catch up… like old times," he joked. Hotch huffed. "You mean party like you do every other weekend?" he teased. Morgan chuckled and brushed off his hands. "Absolutely," he replied, smiling. Hotch shook his head and chuckled. "You think you'll ever give that up?" he asked. Morgan shook his head vehemently. "God I hope not," he replied, picking up his soda. Hotch smiled and looked back at the lake.

* * *

Emily slowly made her way over to the bed, reaching down to pick up his large hand. "I'll leave you alone for a moment. I'll just be in the hall if you need anything," Hampton said. Emily nodded, refusing to look up from the bed. When she heard the door click, she leant over the bed and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy," she whispered into his ear, leaning her forehead against his cheek, "I can't believe it's you." She pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and picked up his hand, squeezing it tightly. She didn't want to let go. She let her mind drift back to her last voicemail message from him… five days ago.

_Hey pretty girl. Just calling to tell you that I love you. I can't tell you what's going on here, but I needed to tell you that I love you and that I am very proud of you. Take care Emily. I love you so much pretty girl. Hopefully speak to you soon. _

Emily smiled sadly, thinking back on those words. She should've known that something was wrong. His messages were usually just short and consisted of a quick rundown of events and an "I love you." And of course, him calling her pretty girl. Emily squeezed his hand and stood. She needed answers.

* * *

The jet had landed just after 11am. JJ had been needing to pee since they'd left New York half an hour earlier. She was ready to burst as she ran down the steps of the jet towards the waiting SUV's. The others stepped to it, not wanting to keep the pregnant woman waiting. God only knew what the hormones were doing to her, and considering her occupation and the fact that she carried a gun… all the more reason to hustle.

The three agents started on their paperwork, making the most of the quiet in the office. Garcia headed straight for her bunker, locking herself away while she reconnected her hardware. Hotch and Morgan had left just before 9am, and were expected just after midday. Emily was still in New York and hadn't checked in with JJ since their call earlier that morning.

"You up for coffee sweetcheeks?" Garcia said, popping her head into JJ's office about an hour later. JJ looked up from her work and nodded, smiling. "Sounds good," she replied, standing up. The two women headed down the halls towards the elevators.

"So have you heard from Em?" Garcia asked. JJ shook her head and wrinkled her brow. "No. I'm starting to get worried," she replied. Garcia nodded and reached over as they entered the elevator car. "I'm sure she's fine," she said, trying to assure both JJ _and _herself. JJ shot her friend and incredulous look and Garcia smiled nervously. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. If she hasn't called you by the time we get back from coffee, we'll check the location of her GPS ok?" Garcia asked, rubbing JJ's arm. She nodded in response and pushed the door open.

* * *

Morgan pushed open the glass doors of the BAU, handing Hotch his ready-bag. "Thanks for the ride," Hotch said, patting Morgan's shoulder. Morgan shrugged and threw his own bag on the floor by his desk. "Don't mention it," he replied. Hotch nodded and headed up to his office.

"So how was the drive? Did Hotch almost kill you?" Reid teased, leaning forward. Morgan huffed and shook his head. "I'm not you Reid. I know how to stay quiet," he replied. Reid rolled his eyes. "I know how to stay quiet," he defended himself. Morgan nodded and smiled. "Good. So give me a chance to see that for myself," he huffed. Reid rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

* * *

Emily pushed open the door and found Hampton standing guard. He turned to face her and smiled sadly. "Is everything ok Agent Prentiss?" he asked. Emily nodded and returned his smile. She folded her arms across her chest and tipped her head toward the door.

"What happened?" she asked. Hampton looked around the halls and took Emily's arm, leading her down the hall towards another private room. This time, the room was empty. Emily turned to face Hampton and put her hands in her pockets.

"What level of security clearance do you have?" he asked, glancing around the room. Emily wrinkled her brow. "Top secret. Have had since my eighteenth birthday," she answered, holding out her ID again. Hampton nodded as he read her credentials. He handed them back to her and waited until she had put them back in her pocket.

"Your father was involved in secret negotiations with an international agency, discussing human trafficking laws affecting security in the United States. He and a group of other agents, along with some diplomats, were travelling through the Canada when their convoy was attacked. The humvee in which your father's team was travelling was towards the back and sustained the least amount of fire. He and another agent were the only survivors," he explained. Emily frowned and nodded. "So you think they're still in danger?" she asked. Hampton shrugged his shoulders. "As yet no organization has claimed responsibility for the attack. But we can't be sure. We need to keep this as quiet as possible," he explained. Emily nodded. "I can do that," she assured him. Hampton nodded and pat her shoulder.

"What have the doctors told you?" Emily asked, concerned for not just the health of her father, but his safety as well. Hampton put his hands back in his pockets. "They say he's still struggling. He took quite a few bullets and lost a lot of blood. As soon as he was stable they medi-vaced him out," he explained. Emily nodded and wrinkled her brow.

She tipped her head toward the door. "I need to go and call my boss. Let him know I won't be coming home in the meantime," she explained. Hampton nodded. "Just keep it quiet," he explained. Emily nodded in understanding.

* * *

Hotch was worried. He hadn't seen Prentiss since they'd returned from New York. She was usually sitting at her desk, quietly going through the mounds of paperwork that accumulated over time. Today, she wasn't.

He stood from his desk and made his way downstairs. He stopped in the bullpen, where Reid and Morgan were working diligently. "Have either of you heard from Emily?" he asked. The others shook their heads. "She spoke to JJ before we left New York and said she had something to handle while she was there. But as far as I know, she hasn't called again since," Reid explained.

Hotch frowned and thanked him, heading out the door quickly. He walked down the hall to JJ's office and knocked. He opened the door to find an empty office. He frowned. Where the hell was everyone disappearing to?

He stepped back into the hall and headed down towards Garcia's office, hoping she was there. He signed in and slipped inside, to find JJ and Garcia sitting behind the wall of screens and monitors.

"Agent Hotchner! What brings you to my humble abode?" Garcia asked brightly as she clicked away at the keyboard. Hotch frowned and looked at JJ. "Reid told me that Prentiss stayed behind in New York. Have you heard from her since?" he asked. JJ frowned and shook her head. "No sir. We were actually just about to check the location of her GPS," she explained. Hotch nodded and looked up at the screen as Garcia continued hitting buttons meticulously.

"That's strange," Garcia mumbled. "What is it?" Hotch asked, his face filled with concern. "According to this, Emily is at Saint Barclay's Hospital," she answered. Hotch frowned and looked up at the screen. What the hell was she doing there?

* * *

A/N: And kudos to the luckiestone for guessing the identity. Never fear though, there's still a little drama left to unfold. And even though WE all know, the team still doesn't. But they will. Thanks for the reviews guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch pulled his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial 2. It rang for a few moments before he heard the familiar click, followed by the familiar voice.

"Prentiss," she said quietly. "Prentiss, it's Hotch," he replied. He heard Emily breath a sigh of relief. "I was about to call you," she started. Hotch heard a door click shut, followed by the recognizable sound of beeping machines. His heart started to beat quickly, wondering why she was at the hospital. "What's going on Prentiss?" he asked, looking down at Garcia and JJ's concerned faces.

"I can't really tell you much. Just that I won't be back in DC for awhile. I'm fine, but I have to stay in New York… should be no more than a week," she explained. Hotch frowned and turned away from the others. "Emily, what's going on?" he asked quietly. Emily sighed. "Hotch, if I could tell you, I would. I will call you as soon as possible. But I have to go now," she said quickly. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Ok. Just… be safe Emily," he replied. Emily assured him she would, before saying goodbye and hanging up. Hotch looked down at his phone for a moment. Why couldn't she tell him more? What was going on? And why the hell was she in the hospital?

Hotch turned to face the others. "She said she's fine. She's taking some leave," he explained. JJ frowned. "She's taking leave?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "She couldn't tell me anything more. But she assured me she's fine," he added. JJ looked over at Garcia, worry on both their faces. Hotch headed towards the door. "What? That's it?" Garcia asked. Hotch turned and nodded. "Good work this week you two. Enjoy your weekend," he said, walking through the door. The two women looked at the closing door in confusion. "That's it?" JJ wondered aloud, looking at Garcia. She shrugged and turned back to the screen and watched the flashing dot, indicating the location of their friend.

* * *

Hotch walked through the BAU, avoiding the concerned looks of the others, and headed straight for his office. He closed his door and made his way to the other side of his desk. He pulled his cell from his pocket once more and began typing.

_I'll take care of the paperwork for your leave. Please get back to me soon though. We're all worried about you. I'm worried. And call me if you need anything. _

_A. _

He tossed his cell on the desk and leant back in his chair, rubbing his hands down his face. He thought about the past week. So much had happened. The deaths, the attacks, Kate, JJ's pregnancy… Hotch deliberately stopped himself from thinking about his own injuries… and now this. Emily was in the hospital, the very hospital where Kate died, the very hospital the terror cell had tried to blow up.

He looked up from his lap when he saw his cell vibrating and moving on the desk. He picked it up to find a text from Emily.

_I appreciate it Hotch, but there's nothing I can tell you at the moment. As soon as I find out more I will let you know. Please don't worry about me. I'm fine… or at least I will be. I hope you feel better soon. Don't push yourself too hard. Take the weekend and rest. Give Jack a hug for me. _

_E. _

Hotch frowned. He realized the text was Emily's attempt to ebb his concerns, but it definitely didn't have its desired effect. He began to pick apart the text, trying to read between the lines. _Or at least I will be._ What did that mean? Was she not fine now? _There's nothing I can tell you at the moment. _A million horrible scenarios ran through his head at that line.

Hotch stewed on those possibilities for a moment, before his heart took over. He had to know more. And the only place he could think to go was back to the bunker.

* * *

Emily closed her cell after she'd sent the text. She wished he would just stop. As much as she appreciated the call… and the text… there was nothing she could tell him. He was becoming a good friend... a close friend... and she hated being so vague. But she had no choice. If she could, she'd tell him about it all. But it wasn't her place. She had to follow the rules.

She placed her cell on the bedside table and leant forward, picking her dad's hand up once more. It felt so limp, so lifeless. She couldn't imagine a time when it felt like this. When it felt like his body was just a shell. She sat back in the uncomfortable chair and sighed. "Dear Lord. Please watch over my Daddy. Keep him safe and keep him fighting. If it is Your will, please help him to wake and to recover. I don't know what I would do without him," she prayed, the tears slipping down her cheeks.

After saying Amen, she picked up her ready-bag and found her ear-marked copy of "Anna Karenina" and opened it up. As she read through Tolstoy's epic, she could only hope that her prayers would be answered.

* * *

Hotch signed in once more, opening Garcia's door. She turned and shot him a concerned look. "After you left, I decided to do a little digging. I found out that Emily received a call from her mother just before she called JJ. Then, I went through Ambassador Prentiss' call log and found she'd received a call from Jason Stanton, a colleague of Simon Prentiss' in the Pentagon. Do you think something's happened to Emily's father?" Garcia asked.

He took a moment to digest the news, feeling a slight sense of relief at Garcia's findings. But he wouldn't allow himself to completely relax. None of their speculations had been confirmed. It was just suspicion at the moment.

"Perhaps. I'll give the Ambassador a call and see what comes up," he said, before turning to leave the room. He turned back once more. "Stay on that trail Garcia. Try and find out who Stanton spoke to before the Ambassador, see if there's any indication of where Emily's father may have been working. And keep an eye on her marker. If she leaves the hospital, I want to know," he said quickly, before leaving.

Hotch headed back down the hall, flicking open the address book on his Blackberry. He quickly found the Ambassador's home phone number and dialed. He only hoped he would get more information from the woman than he'd managed to get from her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Prentiss residence, Mary speaking," the woman answered. Hotch frowned. "This is Agent Hotchner of the FBI. I was hoping to speak to Ambassador Prentiss," he said quietly, leaning back in his desk chair. "One moment please," Mary said, before placing the call on hold. Hotch heard nothing but soothing classical music… Mendelssohn if his memory served. He sat back to wait.

A few moments later, he heard the click and then a deep breath. "Agent Hotchner?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked. "Yes ma'am," he replied nervously. "What can I do for you Aaron?" she asked. If she was being honest, she'd have to admit she had expected this call. Emily spoke of her close friendship with her supervisor and Elizabeth knew that he would be concerned about her well-being.

Hotch cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how much Emily had shared with her mother, particularly about their friendship. But honestly, that was the least of his concerns. He just wanted to make sure that Emily was ok.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I was hoping that you could tell me what is going on with Emily. I spoke to her this afternoon, just briefly, and she told me very little. I'm… our team… is concerned about her," he explained, wincing at his faux pas.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I'm sure she would appreciate the concern Aaron. But in all honesty, I can't really divulge too much information myself. At least not over the phone," she explained. She sighed, wishing she could tell him the rest. But the phone's weren't secure and she didn't know who was listening in. "Would you like to come over for a drink?" she suggested, hoping he would read into the invitation.

Hotch wrinkled his brow. Whatever this was, it was sensitive enough that the Ambassador couldn't speak over the phone. He also knew, as a result of being in charge of her security detail years ago, that she had a room in her home where such matters could be discussed, away from the prying ears of the enemy.

He glanced at his watch. It was just past three. If he left now he could skip the peak-hour traffic heading through DC and get to Sheridan Circle by four. "That sounds great Ambassador. I'll leave now and hopefully be there by four," he replied. "Ok. I will see you when you get here," she replied, before they hung up.

Hotch looked at his desk, quickly closing down his computer and slipping the relevant paperwork into their corresponding files. He grabbed his briefcase and ready-bag and headed out, without saying a word to the others who had congregated in the bull-pen.

* * *

JJ looked up from her conversation with the others. "Where do you think he's going?" she asked, nodding toward the glass door through which Hotch had just exited. Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Probably to pick Jack up. The man needs a break," he replied. JJ glanced at Garcia and the two women exchanged worried looks.

"What is it?" Rossi asked, noticing the expressions on their faces. JJ bit her lip. "Spill. Or I'll get it out of Garcia," Morgan added. JJ rolled her eyes and glanced at Garcia, before looking around at the three remaining profilers.

"Emily's still in New York. Something about Saint Barclay's. Hotch has been worried about her all afternoon. We checked her GPS and she's still in the hospital. But she won't tell us anything," JJ explained. Garcia bit her lip, remembering that JJ hadn't been privy to the conversation she'd shared with their Unit Chief an hour earlier. Morgan picked up on her nervousness and pushed her to share with the group.

"I think Hotch may be going to meet with the Ambassador," she explained, after providing the group with the abridged version of her inquiries. Morgan looked up at Rossi who was frowning. "What do you think we should do?" he asked. Rossi shook his head. "Nothing for the time being. Until Hotch knows more, there's no point in speculating," he replied, before turning to walk back up to his office.

The others looked around at each other. "Does he seriously think we can do that?" JJ asked, running her hand over her small baby bump. Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Do we have a choice?" he asked. JJ frowned and stood up, followed by Garcia. They may not have a choice when it came to acting on their compiled information, but they could keep an eye on Emily's movements and make sure she didn't leave the hospital.

* * *

Fifty minutes after ending their call, Hotch pulled up to the driveway of the Ambassador's home. It was a large residence, probably in the range of 5000 sq. feet, five bedrooms, a four car garage, large yard, and a swimming pool. It was the same residence the Prentiss family had owned for generations. The family had stayed there between posts, during holidays when they were stateside, and when they returned each year for Christmas and New Years. It was the same home that Hotch had run security checks in during his first assignment to the FBI. And it was where he'd met Emily almost seventeen years ago.

He pulled up to the gate and pressed the buzzer. "Hello?" the woman asked. "This is Agent Hotchner. Ambassador Prentiss is expecting me," he explained. "One moment," she replied. A moment later, Hotch saw the gates start to open and he slowly drove through, looking in the rear-view mirror to check that they closed behind him. He made his way up the driveway and pulled up in front of the house.

Ambassador Prentiss was waiting on the front steps, and greeted him with a friendly smile and handshake. "Come on in Aaron," she said politely, leading him inside. She turned as the maid took Hotch's coat, before she continued down the hall. Hotch followed her, noting the familiar path towards the "parlour," as she liked to call it. It was a secure room, with cameras covering the only door from the hall. Inside, the room was plated with steel walls, covertly hidden by the dark-green painted plaster. The walls were adorned with a number of well-placed artworks, each keeping the safes behind them hidden.

In the safe behind the Monet was a collection of documents, "insurance policies" that Simon had managed to collect during his time in the CIA. In safe number two, hidden behind a van Gogh, was a stash of weapons: two automatic rifles, with the relevant bullets, a large-barrel shot-gun, and two smaller pistols. In the final safe, located behind the family portrait, were the various documents concerning the family: birth certificates, marriage certificates, Emily's medical charts from a short stint in a hospital in Rome, and other necessary files. Also in safe three, a collection of passports, travel documents, cash, and credit cards, three disposable cell phones, and a laptop.

Hotch had memorized the contents of each of the safes, and was relieved to see that the paintings had not been replaced. He looked around the room and moved to sit in one of the three armchairs.

Elizabeth said something to Mary, their household maid, before closing and locking the door behind her. She turned to smile at Aaron. Even after all of these years, he still looked nervous.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked, making her way over to the small cart in the corner. Hotch nodded. "Sure," he replied. Just as he was about to tell her his preference, she held up the crystal scotch decanter. He nodded and smiled. "I believe you like yours on the rocks, is that correct?" Elizabeth asked. Hotch nodded again and took the drink she held out. He waited until she had taken a seat, holding her own glass of gin and tonic, before he opened his mouth.

"I know this is a sensitive topic. And if it were anyone else, I wouldn't be so worried," Hotch started. Elizabeth held up her hand. "You don't need to explain Aaron. I appreciate your concern for my daughter," she explained, "I know the two of you are close and I am glad she has such a wonderful, caring, and protective friend."

Hotch smiled and nodded. He was relieved to know that Emily had told her mother they were friends. Her boss turning up at the door (or gate) might have been more awkward. But given their history, he had no doubt that the woman in front of him would tell him the truth.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Now you must know, first of all, that this is top secret. I know you have the clearance, but you need to be aware of that fact," she started. Hotch nodded. "I assure you, Ambassador, I will not tell a soul," he promised. Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"Ok," she agreed. She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Emily's father was involved in an incident in Canada two days ago. He was on a tour, negotiating new contracts with various international agencies, primarily concerning human trafficking across land borders. Just as they were on their way back to the border, their convoy was attacked. The two vehicles in the front of group sustained the most amount of fire. Everyone was killed. Simon's vehicle was more fortunate. He and another agent managed to make it out alive. They crawled into the forest to wait, while the assailants detonated the vehicles. Simon was badly injured but managed to stay awake until the paramedics arrived. They flew the two men straight to New York," Elizabeth explained.

Hotch was stunned. Simon Prentiss was lucky to be alive. A few more seconds and he could've been in the car when it exploded. "Is he going to be ok?" Hotch asked. Elizabeth cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'm not sure. All I can do is pray. I've been ordered by Secret Service to stay put," she explained. Hotch nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I'm sorry Ambassador," he said quietly, but earnestly.

Elizabeth squeezed back. "I'll be fine. I just hope that Emily is strong enough to handle this on her own," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "She's strong, _Elizabeth_," he said, "You know she is." Elizabeth nodded.

Hotch stood from his seat, placing his glass on the side-table. "I should get going. I'll call Emily and let her know what we've discussed. If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to call," he said, "I'll let the team know that you may call and they'll put you straight through to me." Elizabeth stood and nodded, leading Hotch out of the secure room. "Just make sure you don't tell them the details," she said sternly. Hotch nodded. "I won't ma'am," he assured her.

When they reached the door, Hotch turned. "Call me with any updates," he said. Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip. She acted without thinking, pulling herself to Hotch in a hug. As much as she hated physical affection, she missed her husband and desperately need that. Hotch smiled sadly and put his arms around the Ambassador's shoulders. "Take care of my girl Aaron," Elizabeth said quietly. Hotch nodded and pulled back. "I promise," he replied. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Hotch turned and walked down the front steps, toward his car. He glanced up when he hopped in, and waved at the Ambassador.

What would he do now? What _could _he do? Emily was in New York, unable to talk to him about this. At least not over the phone. He couldn't go there could he? He looked in his rear-view mirror once more, watching the Ambassador walk back inside. His eyes returned to the road. Whatever he did, it would be to help them. They deserved that much.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I decided this is definitely AU. At least in so far as the timeline wouldn't fit. I can definitely picture them all doing the stuff I'm writing (or planning to write) but it wouldn't really work that way on the show. But seriously, isn't this about having fun? So I hope you continue to enjoy. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, things probably wouldn't be all that different.

* * *

Hotch pulled into his usual parking spot in the Quantico lot, and turned off the ignition. He glanced over at his back-seat and frowned. He had his ready-bag, he had his briefcase. Why couldn't he just go there? He hated the thought that Emily was dealing with this on her own. And he had absolutely no faith in his ability to _not _drive straight there. He nodded. That was it. It was decided. He would go to her and help her out. Even if she kicked him out of the hospital and sent him on his way again, he would try.

Hotch hopped out of his car. If he hurried, he could get the relevant paperwork filed before six, and arrive back in New York by 9… 9:30 at the latest. And he needed to see Rossi. Though he couldn't tell his friend what was going on, Hotch would need his second-in-command to take care of things while he and Emily were out. He took the elevator up to the BAU and quickly made his way through the glass doors.

After taking about twenty minutes to fill out the paperwork and file it in the appropriate in-boxes, Hotch headed next door to Rossi. He knocked quietly and entered.

Rossi looked up from his paperwork and frowned at the new wrinkles on his friend's face. "What is it? Is Emily ok?" Rossi asked, concern apparent in his voice. Hotch nodded and wrinkled his brow further. "I can't give you the details, but she's ok. She's in New York still. And I'm going to join her tonight," he explained.

Rossi's face changed from concern to confusion at his friend's words. "You're joining her?" he asked. Hotch nodded. "Like I said, I can't give you the details. But I do need you to take care of things while I'm gone," he explained. Rossi nodded. "Of course. We'll take care of everything," he replied. Hotch nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "If Ambassador Prentiss calls and asks for me, tell her that she can reach me on my cell. I've filed the paperwork, so Strauss shouldn't give you any grief. If she does…" Hotch's voice was cut off. "If she does, I'll handle it," Rossi assured him. Hotch nodded. "Or just tell her to call the Ambassador," he added. Rossi nodded. Hotch tipped his head toward the door. "I need to get going," he said. Rossi stood and pat Hotch's arm as the two men walked out and onto the landing. "Drive carefully. And call me when you get there," Rossi said. Hotch nodded. "I will. Take care," he said quietly. "You too," Rossi replied. He stood back and watched as Hotch ran down the steps, through the bullpen, and to the elevators. He turned and walked back into his office. What the hell had Emily gotten herself into?

* * *

Emily looked up from her book when she heard the tap at the door. "Come in," she called out in a whisper. The door opened and Hampton stepped through. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Agent Prentiss," he started. Emily held up her hand. "Please. Call me Emily," she said. Hampton nodded and smiled. "Ok. Emily," he repeated, "There's a gentleman downstairs in the foyer. He claims to know you. Name's Aaron Hotchner," he continued.

Emily's jaw dropped. "He's here?" she asked. Hampton nodded. "I guess so. We just need you to ok it all though. He has his ID but we have to make sure," he explained. Emily nodded and stood, placing her book on the bedside table. She leant over to kiss her father's cheek, before turning and following Hampton through the door.

They rode down in the elevator in silence, Emily nervously playing with her fingernails. When they reached the ground floor, Hampton stepped out first, checking with the other agents, before he nodded to Emily. She stepped out of the elevator and Hampton led her down the hall towards the front foyer. When she saw Hotch, she almost ran to him, but stopped herself.

Hotch looked up when he heard footsteps. When he saw Emily, he couldn't help the relief that flooded in the pits of his stomach. He walked over to meet her and almost reached out to hug her, but stopped. He wasn't sure she'd appreciate his playing hero right now. She needed to be strong, and most importantly, _appear _strong in front of these agents.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, trying not to grin stupidly. Hotch smiled sadly. "I thought you'd need a friend," he replied quietly, nodding toward the agents waiting in the wings, "And one with top secret clearance." Emily smiled and nodded, reaching out a tentative hand. She squeezed Hotch's hand and felt as if she was already drawing strength from him.

"I assume you spoke to Mother," she stated. Hotch nodded. "I did. She told me everything she knew," he explained. Emily nodded, for once grateful for her mother's meddling. Emily tipped her head towards Hampton. "Come on, I'll introduce you," she said. Hotch nodded and let go of her hand, but following closely.

"Agent Hampton, this is my supervisor, SSA Aaron Hotchner," Emily explained, "Hotch, this is Agent Hampton." The two men shook hands. Emily turned to Hampton once more. "Agent Hotchner has top secret clearance also. He's been briefed by Ambassador Prentiss," she explained. Hampton nodded. "Ok. Good to know. I assume you're here for Emily's safety?" he asked. Hotch nodded. "I am. But not under Bureau's jurisdiction. This is a favour to her mother," he explained. Emily wrinkled her brow. Even though she knew he was really here in a less professional capacity, it still felt odd for him to say he was here to protect her. But she bit her tongue from retorting and smiled sweetly.

Hampton tipped his head toward the elevator bank. "We should probably go back upstairs," he suggested. Emily and Hotch nodded and followed him to the hall. They stood quietly, waiting as the car moved up the two dozen levels. There was so much they both wanted to say, but they needed to wait until they were alone. Or at least in the privacy of her father's hospital room.

When they reached the appropriate level, they followed Hampton out of the elevator, and down the hall towards Simon's room. Emily turned when she reached for the doorknob. "Do you think we could get some coffee sent up?" Emily asked Hampton. He nodded in response and passed the order onto one of the younger agents. Emily and Hotch thanked him, before walking through the door.

It wasn't the first time Hotch had been in a hospital room with a coma-patient, but this was the first time one had hit so close to home. He swallowed hard and looked at Simon Prentiss' still body, hooked up to the monitors. That sound haunted him. He hated that sound. The beeping, the constant buzzing of the machines, the Darth-Vader like sound that came from the respirator. It reminded him too much of his own father's demise. He shook his head. That wasn't going to happen here. Simon would wake up and live for a good long while, enjoying the company of his wife and daughter for many years to come.

Emily turned and smiled sadly. "Thank you for coming Hotch," she said quietly. Hotch returned the smile and reached over squeezing her shoulder gently. "Of course Emily. There's nowhere else I need to be right now," he assured her.

With that statement, Emily felt the last of her resolve fade and she felt the emotions begin to well up. She pushed herself into Hotch's arms and wept on his shoulder. Hotch just held her, knowing that no words could take away the distress in seeing her father like this. They'd had many conversations about the man lying on the bed. And Hotch knew, he was her hero. He was the one man in her life who had never let her down. And seeing him like this must be killing her.

So he just held her as she wept. And when she was finished, he stood back and wiped the tears from her eyes, assured her that he would be fine, and led her over to the small armchair in the corner of the room. He placed a blanket over her exhausted body, brushed her hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead. Then he sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall, and rubbed his thumb over her hand until her breathing evened out. She would get through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily woke the next morning and found Hotch next to her, asleep on the floor. At some point during the night she must've moved from the seat, to sleep next to him. As she sat up and stretched her neck, she couldn't help but think "bad idea." She looked over at Hotch and smiled. He was so sweet for doing this. It was his weekend with Jack and he was here, taking care of her. Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek. She reached over and pulled the blanket up and over Hotch's chest. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair, fixing the adorable cowlick that had set during the night. She pulled herself up off the floor and headed out the door.

Agent Hampton looked up from his coffee when he heard the door open. "Everyone ok in there?" he asked. Emily nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "I was just wondering if we could go out and get breakfast," she asked. Hampton shook his head. "At the moment we don't think it's wise for you to leave. I'll have someone go get you something though. Anything. What would you like?" he offered, "We've been eating from McDonalds across the street but there is a café further down if you'd like." Emily shook her head and smiled. "McDonalds is fine. Just a couple of bacon and egg muffins and some hash browns if that's ok," she said. Hampton nodded. "And coffee?" he asked. Emily shot him a look that he should've been expecting given his question. Hampton laughed and nodded. "We'll keep the coffee coming," he assured her. Emily smiled and thanked him, then headed down the hall towards the ladies room.

A few minutes later, she re-emerged, feeling a little fresher. She was just thankful she had her ready-bag with her and could brush her teeth and hair. After she was done, she made her way back down the hall and into her dad's room. Hotch was still asleep so Emily just went back and sat next to him again, feeling comforted simply by his presence. She looked over at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

"How'd you sleep?" Hotch asked, his eyes still closed. Emily huffed and shrugged. "Ok I guess… you?" she asked. Hotch shrugged. "I'm not complaining. This wall is more comfortable than some of the beds I've slept in," he replied. Emily smiled and nodded. Hotch looked over at her and wrinkled his brow. She was smiling. Not that it was a bad thing… just strange. A few hours earlier she'd cried herself to sleep. Now she was downright chipper. "You're looking a lot happier," he pondered aloud. Emily glanced over at him and nodded. "I had a bit of a realization in the wee hours of this morning," she said. Hotch turned to face her and nodded. "Care to elaborate?"

* * *

Rossi opened the door to his office and switched on the lights. He went about his morning routine of checking his office inbox while switching on his computer and monitor. He grabbed his coffee mug from his drawer and headed downstairs to fill up. He had just started filling his mug with the warm, brown liquid, when he heard her call his name.

Rossi turned and saw Strauss walking towards him. He sighed and prepared himself for the grilling. "Why is Agent Hotchner in New York with Prentiss?" she asked, disdain for all of them evident in her tone. Rossi shrugged his shoulders, ignoring her attitude and sticking to his classic "plausible deniability" position. "I honestly can't tell you anything, _Erin_. All Hotch told me was that Emily was in trouble or had family trouble or…" he shrugged, "Trouble of some sort. And he was going to help out."

Strauss shook her head, indignant. The man was so insolent! Why couldn't he just give a straight answer? She stood up straight and ran her hand down the buttons on her jacket, rolling her shoulders back. "Well, when you hear from him, please tell him to call me. And that's an order," she snapped, before turning to walk back out.

Rossi shook his head. Ridiculous woman. He turned and headed back to his office to try calling Hotch. Hopefully he would answer and Rossi could get some answers. Once the team arrived and noticed they were down _two _members, they would need to know more and Rossi hoped to have that.

* * *

Emily shrugged her shoulders at Hotch's question. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting in her lap. "I just figured, it would be pointless to worry about my Dad. Obviously he's in the best hands in the world. And it's not like my constant worry is going to make him better," she mused aloud. Emily wrinkled her brow. "Besides," she said, patting Hotch's thigh gently, "You can't stay too long and I have to be able to handle this on my own."

Hotch wrinkled his brow and reached down, picking up Emily's hand in his own and squeezing. "Emily, I am going to stay as long as you need," he whispered. Emily smiled sadly. It was a disconcerting feeling that popped up. Relief. She was relieved he was staying. She knew that she was a capable agent, a more than independent woman. But there was something about Hotch's presence that calmed her, even with the insanity of the situation.

Emily sat back and leant against the wall, holding onto Hotch's hand. "Thank you for being here," she said quietly. Hotch smiled. "Nowhere else," he replied.

They both looked up at a knock at the door. Hotch stood up and helped Emily stand. While she checked on her dad, Hotch answered the door. He found another agent standing in the hall, holding out a large white bag and a tray of coffees. Hotch thanked him and took the food, then closed the door.

"Breakfast is served," he said, turning to Emily. She huffed and pulled the bed tray in front of the armchair, and dragged another chair over. She took the uncomfortable plastic chair and gestured to the armchair for Hotch. He smiled and shook his head. "No way. There is no way I'm sitting in the comfortable chair while you sit in that," he said, nodding to the plastic chair. Emily rolled her eyes, but stood. She could never win with this man… not that she'd put up much of a fight.

Hotch sat down and put the food on the table, then handed Emily a coffee. He smiled as she inhaled the aroma and took a sip. They went about pulling out the food and started quickly. They were both starving. Within minutes, most of the food was finished. There were two muffins and one hash brown left. Hotch glanced in the bag. "You sure you don't want anything else?" he asked, holding up the bag. Emily rubbed her tummy and shook her head. "I'm suitably full," she replied, with a smile.

Hotch smiled and stood, picking up the bag. No sense in wasting perfectly good food. He opened the door and nodded to Hampton. "Thanks for that," he said, holding out the bag, "There's still a little food in there if you guys are hungry." Hampton smiled and tipped his head to a couple of agents down the hall. "I've just had my own but those two usually keep eating until all the food is gone," he replied, taking the bag. Hotch smiled and nodded while Hampton waved one of the agents over.

"Are you two all set in there?" Hampton asked, after handing the white bag to Agent Goldblum. Hotch nodded and paused in the doorway. "Actually, is there a shower somewhere in here?" he asked. Hampton nodded and pointed to the doors down the hall. "There's a staff bathroom or the bathrooms in the suites. We've been using the two rooms to the left," he explained. Hotch nodded. "Thanks," he said, before turning back to the room.

He turned to find Emily running her fingers through her dad's hair. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "How's he doing?" Hotch asked. Emily sighed. "I wish I knew," she replied. They stood in silence for a moment. "I hate seeing him like this," Emily said quietly. Hotch squeezed her shoulder and pursed his lips. "He'll be fine Emily," he replied. Emily nodded and turned her head, offering Hotch a sad smile. He smiled back and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by yelling in the halls. He turned back to Emily and frowned. "You stay here. I'll go and check it out," he said quietly. He reached for his weapon and walked towards the door, peeking through the blinds before opening it.

"What's going on?" he called out, running to the small group that was gathered down the hall. On the floor, an agent was convulsing, his body thrashing erratically. Agent Hampton and another agent were trying to hold him down while another agent was calling for help. Moments later a doctor came rushing down the hall, followed by two nurses. He checked Agent Goldblum's vitals and swung his stethoscope around his neck once more.

"I think it's poison," the doctor posited loudly. Goldblum's body stopped shaking and the doctor tried to find a pulse, failing. He called for the defibrillator. He quickly attached the paddles to Goldblum's chest and called for everyone to step back. A nurse pressed the button and waited. The doctor checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. They continued trying to restart his heart for five minutes, sweat beading off their foreheads. When they couldn't start his heart again, the doctor tossed the paddles on the ground.

"Time of death, 7:47am, October 3rd, 2008." Hampton looked down at his agent, his jaw unable to move. He shook his head and pushed himself up from the floor, turning to face Hotch. Hotch offered him a look of sympathy and a pat on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. Hampton shook his head again and looked over Hotch's shoulder at Emily. She had tears in her eyes and her mouth was open. She was in shock. It could've been one of them. It should've been.

Hotch walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Emily," he said quietly. Emily shook her head. "He… he…" she couldn't put her thoughts into words. Hotch looked over his shoulder as the nurses placed a sheet over the dead agent. He turned back and saw Emily looking. She looked up at the small huddle of agents, consoling each other. Hotch took her by the hand and led her back into her dad's room. He closed the door behind him and turned to Emily, pulling her into his arms.

"Hotch. He… we could've… _YOU _could have…" her voice trailed off and Hotch shook his head. He stepped back and cupped her face in his hands. "Emily, you're alive. And your Dad's alive. Just focus on that," he said. Emily closed her eyes while Hotch wiped the tears from her face. He kissed her forehead quickly, before leaning his head against hers. "I'm going outside to see what's happening. Are you going to be alright?" he asked. Emily nodded and sniffed. "I'm fine," she replied, looking up. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked her in the eyes. She nodded and bit her lip. "Really," she assured him, her voice quivering, "Go and check. I'll stay here." Hotch stood back and nodded, before turning to head out the door.

"Agent Hampton," Hotch said quietly, walking over to the agent. Hampton met Hotch halfway. "How is she?" he asked. Hotch shook his head. "She's a bit shaken," he replied. Hampton nodded. "Do they know what it was?" Hotch asked. Hampton nodded and looked at his notepad. "Sodium monofluroacetate," he explained. Hotch frowned and looked at his feet.

"How are your agents?" Hotch asked, nodding to the small group. Hampton shrugged. "They're pissed off," he replied honestly, "But we've got some agents checking out the store." Hotch nodded. He looked at his feet, before looking at Hampton once more. "You'll keep me informed?" Hotch asked. Hampton nodded and tipped his head towards Simon's door. "You take care of her. I'll let you know what we find out," he replied. Hotch nodded and turned back to the room.

* * *

Rossi had been called into a briefing with JJ as soon as he entered his office that morning. It had taken them four hours on the phone with Phoenix police to come up with a profile and send them in the right direction. It was past lunch when he finally returned. He picked up his cell straight away and hit Hotch's speed dial.

"You've reached Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Please leave a detailed message. Thank you." Rossi rolled his eyes. "Hotch. Rossi. Calling in to see how you and Emily are. Had a run-in with Strauss earlier but she walked away unharmed. Call me back when you get this. The team's worried." He hung up and sat back in his chair. What the hell was going on with them?

He thought for a moment, about what he could do. He couldn't call Hotch again. And since he wasn't answering his phone, he assumed Emily wouldn't either. Rossi sat back in his seat and tapped his phone on his leg. He flashed back to his conversation with Hotch the previous day.

_Hotch nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "If Ambassador Prentiss calls and asks for me, tell her that she can reach me on my cell. I've filed the paperwork, so Strauss shouldn't give you any grief. If she does…" Hotch's voice was cut off. "If she does, I'll handle it," Rossi assured him. Hotch nodded. "Or just tell her to call the Ambassador," he added. Rossi nodded._

The Ambassador. That was it. Maybe he could find out more from Emily's mother. He opened his second drawer and pulled out his team contact book. He flipped to the "P" section and found Emily's mother's home number. He dialed it into his cell and hit send.

"Prentiss residence, Mary speaking," the woman answered. Rossi smiled. "My name is Agent David Rossi, of the FBI. I was hoping to speak to Ambassador Prentiss," he replied. "One moment please," the woman replied. Rossi sat back and listened to the annoying classical music coming from the receiver. What was it with wealthy and powerful people and classical music? He shook his head and frowned. He was definitely not a part of that group. He liked his music with a little substance. Dino, Sammy, Blue Eyes…

Rossi's musings were interrupted when he heard the click on the phone. "Agent Rossi. This is Ambassador Prentiss. How can I help you?" she asked. Rossi sat up in his seat. "I'm sorry to bother you Ambassador. I'm having trouble contacting Agent Hotchner and Emily and was hoping you could give me an idea of what's going on," he requested. Ambassador Prentiss sighed.

"Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to discuss that over the phone," she explained. "I assure you, they are both safe. I can't tell you any more than that. I would suggest calling their cells again. If you leave a message, I'm sure they'll get back to you when they get the chance," she explained. Rossi wrinkled his brow. "Ok, thank you ma'am," he answered. "I'm sorry I can't give you anything more Agent Rossi. I appreciate that you and your team care about my daughter," Elizabeth expressed. Rossi nodded. "We do. We all just want to help," he explained. Elizabeth smiled. "I know. But I… I don't think you can right now," she replied. Rossi pursed his lips in a tight smile. "That's ok. I'll pass that on to the team," he explained. They said goodbye and hung up.

Rossi picked up his cell and tapped it on his leg again. He frowned. Even Emily's mother hadn't been able to elaborate on what the team already knew. What was this all about? Why were they in the hospital? Who was there? And did it have anything to do with the case they'd just closed? Rossi looked at his cell and frowned. He'd go and check with Garcia that the two agents were still at the hospital. That was something he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Hey all. I'm getting to work on some of my older stuff at the moment. "Indefinable" muse hasn't woken up yet. I've taken some creative license in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. I feel like an old spy novelist... hehe. Anyway... The Gina character I'm referring to in this chapter was the CIA agent from 1.21 "Secrets and Lies". _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

Emily looked into the mirror, a pale, exhausted version of her former self reflected back. She sighed, running her fingers through her wet hair, and wondering what the hell her life had become. She couldn't help the path her mind wandered down… memories.

_Emily sat on the vanity in her parent's bathroom, grinning back at her father. He always looked handsome in a tuxedo, and tonight was no exception. Reaching up she took the two ends of the bowtie, her father looking on in the mirror. It was a ritual… something that only the two of them shared, from when she was old enough to follow instructions. And now, at 10 years old, it was one of her favourite parts of the day. _

_When she was finished, Emily ran her hand over the tie and looked up at her father. He smiled at his reflection, before looking at his daughter and winking, "Good job, pretty girl." _

_Emily beamed back at him, a slight blush touching her cheeks. As soon as her smile had appeared, it had disappeared again. "Do you _have _to go tonight, Daddy?" she asked softly, "Can't you and Mother just skip one of these events?" _

_Simon smiled sadly and leant over, placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. He lifted her from the vanity and placed her on the ground, shaking his head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know we have to go tonight…" Simon paused, looking at the forlorn look on his little girl's face, "But I'll make you a deal… Mom and I got tonight, then in a couple of weeks when I can get some time off, I'll take you to visit your Pappy." _

_Emily's face lit up at the prospect of sharing some time with her two favourite Prentiss gentlemen. Nodding eagerly at her father's offer, she threw her arms around his waist, grinning further when she felt his arms wrap around her. _

_Patting his little girl on the back, Simon drew back to look at her, "Ok… now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll check on your mother and we'll come say goodnight." Simon simply watched as Emily let go, and walked away, turning back to wave at him. _

"_Je t'adore, Papa!" she cried out, before exiting into the hallway. _

Emily looked down at the toothbrush in her hand, feeling the grief start to rise again. She threw the brush at the wall across from her, watching as it hit the floor beside the toilet as she ran her hands through her hair. _I will not break down, I will not break down, I will not…_

"Emily"

Her mantra was interrupted when Hotch knocked on the door, calling out her name. She'd gone to have a shower and freshen up about thirty minutes earlier. And when she hadn't returned to the room in that time, Hotch had gone searching for her. He had thought maybe she'd gone to sleep, or had gone for a walk around the floor they were currently occupying. But she had been in that bathroom the whole time.

"Emily," Hotch gently called again, "Can I get you anything?"

Emily wiped her hands over her face before she went to the bathroom door and slowly pulled it open. She immediately felt guilty about the worried face standing before her. Grabbing her ready bag from the small seat in the corner, Emily offered Hotch an attempt at a smile, knowing she had failed but surprised when he said nothing in reply. He simply passed by, squeezing her shoulder as he entered the bathroom, the worried look on his face remaining as she closed the door behind him. A few moments later, she heard the sound of the shower running, and without looking back she made her way back down the hall.

* * *

Rossi walked through Garcia's door just minutes after entering. After confirming that Hotch and Emily were still at the hospital, Rossi didn't wish to stand around listening to Garcia and JJ hypothesizing the cause for their friend's disappearance.

Instead, Rossi figured, his time could be spent finding out facts. He quickly made his way back through the bullpen, past Reid gesticulating wildly while telling a story to Anderson, and up to his office. Closing the door gently behind him, Rossi made his way to his desk chair and picked up his phone. This time he didn't need a book telling him the digits.

"_Hello_?"

Rossi felt a small smile grow at the sound of her voice, and the memories the sound invoked. "It's Dave," he said simply, inwardly chuckling at the exasperated sigh that transmitted into his ear, "I need a favour."

On the other end of the line, in her office at Langley, Gina couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She had never imagined hearing that voice again, and was even more surprised at the words it was speaking. "What can I do for you, Sergeant Major Rossi?"

Rossi chuckled and shook his head, "Never thought I'd hear that title ever again," he joked. No one ever called him that anymore, even those who had served with him all the way from basic training. Granted, none of those men had shared quite the same experiences with him as Gina Sanchez.

Immediately sobering up when he reminded himself of the purpose of the call, Rossi cleared his throat, "I have a friend… and I think she might be in trouble."

Gina wrinkled her brow and sat up at her desk, "Who is this friend?"

Rossi swallowed hard, knowing that Gina would likely be aware of Simon Prentiss, and therefore aware of his daughter.

"Emily Prentiss."

With those two words, Gina had no choice. And all Dave heard in response was a dial tone.

* * *

Hotch exited the bathroom, the steam following him into the main room as he walked through the door. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, looking down at the small brush in his hand. He tossed it into the trash can by the bed and tightened his grip on his ready bag as he left the room.

It took him seconds to reach Simon's room again, and in that time, Hotch was wondering to himself how he was going to support Emily through this ordeal. Judging by the toothbrush that lay on the floor of the bathroom, and the trail of blue and white toothpaste that ran down the wall, Hotch had assumed that Emily's emotions had started to make their way out of the carefully defined boxes she normally stored them in.

He pushed his way through the door and found her sitting in the armchair, her head resting on her arm as it stretched out to her father's side. Her eyes were closed and watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, Hotch could see that her exhaustion had finally won.

Gently placing his ready bag on the floor next to Emily's, and smiling at the pairing, Hotch reached down and picked up the blanket from the floor. He lay it over Emily's tired body and ran his hand down her shoulder. He couldn't help the superficial path his mind went down, thinking how beautiful and peaceful she looked as she slept. Clearing his mind of any regrets, he reminded himself that it was simply a fact… that most, if not all, people thought Emily Prentiss was beautiful. And therefore he would not feel guilty thinking it himself.

Hotch turned and made his way outside, tipping his head to Hampton and meeting him halfway.

"Emily's asleep at the moment, but I'm wondering… is there a chemist or store I could run to quickly?" Hotch asked.

Hampton nodded, "There's a small 24 hour convenience store two doors down," he replied, "I'll get one of the guys to go with you."

Hotch almost dismissed the offer, before realizing that it was no such thing. This wasn't his ballgame… he was just an unfortunate spectator. And God help him if something happened to him on the likely ten minute journey. So instead of insisting that he was fine on his own, Hotch simply nodded and thanked Hampton for his help.

* * *

As Hotch expected, the journey to the store took only about ten minutes. Armed with his purchases and personal guard, Hotch exited the elevator on the all-too-familiar floor.

Nearing the door, Hotch looked up to see Hampton coming to meet him. Pulling him to the side, Hampton lowered his voice and sighed.

"I just got word from a friend at Langley," he started, "Someone has been going over the tapes from the Ambassador's residence and spotted the same car driving past on six separate occasions in the past four weeks." Hampton paused and shook his head, "They dug a little deeper and it led them to James Creek Marina." Pausing again, Hampton looked up at Simon's door and wrinkled his brow, "What do you know about the Rozhin organization out of Samara?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "Branch of the Russian Mafia that specializes in human trafficking all across Eastern Europe."

Hampton nodded, "The yacht that the two men in the car returned to after each occasion… belonged to Oleg Vidov… son of the boss of the Rozhin organization."

Hotch's eyes closed gently, fear running through his veins as he contemplated what this news meant. He sighed and nodded, "Leave it with me… I'll…" he paused and shook his head, "I'll talk to her."

Hampton nodded in reply, and stood back to watch Hotch make his way back to the room. Turning back to the other agents standing guard, he offered them a sad smile.

* * *

Emily looked up when she heard the door open. As Hotch made his way into the room, she closed her book and bit her lip. He did not look good. She stood from her seat and met him halfway, reaching for his arm, "What is it?"

Hotch sighed inwardly. He had foolishly hoped that he would be able to school his features before Emily saw him. But apparently God was busy elsewhere. He reached around her to drop the small paper bag on his ready bag, before taking her elbow and leading her back to her seat.

Dragging the other chair to sit in front of Emily, Hotch took both of her hands in his own and looked up.

"Hampton just spoke to me in the hall… about your dad," Hotch started. He paused as Emily's eyes quickly darted over to where her father lay, still sleeping soundly. When she turned back to Hotch, he continued. "The Rozhin organization is involved in this… do you know who they are?"

Emily's eyes grew wide and she nodded, her heart beating wildly, "Russian mob."

Hotch nodded, taking a deep breath before he continued, "Emily, it's not safe here… for you or your dad."

Emily looked up, a frown on her face, and Hotch's heart broke a little.

"We need to get you and your mother somewhere safe, and find another hospital for your father."

Emily immediately started to shake her head, but Hotch spoke before she could get a word in.

"It's too dangerous Emily," he said frantically, "I can't protect you here… with them knowing where you are. The only way I know you will be safe is if we go somewhere they can't find you."

Emily felt a tear fall down her cheek, and closed her eyes when Hotch reached up to wipe it away, "He can't be moved… the surgeon said there's a bullet pressing on his spinal cord." Emily took a deep breath, letting the air out in a shuddering sigh, "I can't lose my Dad, Hotch," she looked up at him, her pathetic face making his chest ache, "I can't leave him."

Hotch stood up, pulling Emily up with him and holding her to his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he nodded, "I know you don't want to, Em… but you have to." Hotch paused, running his hands over her back, before he stepped back and offered her a small smile, "_I _can't lose _you_… and the only way I can stop that from happening is if I take you somewhere else. Your dad will be taken care of… CIA and Secret Service are making sure of that. Your mom will stay in her house, with her guards there 24/7. So I need you to trust me and let _me _take care of _you_."

Emily sighed against Hotch's chest. Intellectually, she knew he was right. There was no way that the CIA was going to spend money and resources on keeping an FBI agent safe. And her mother would be safer at home, with the Secret Service to watch over her. But Emily wasn't thinking with her head, she was thinking with her heart. And her heart told her that she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her dad.

Eventually, though, Emily's heart gave up the fight and she stood back from Hotch. Keeping her hands around his waist, she looked up into his eyes, cataloguing the fear she saw, and nodded. "What's the plan?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, wondering if it was really that easy, that Emily Prentiss (stubborn as a mule) would actually fold so quickly. But instead of analyzing the situation further, Hotch wrinkled his brow, massaging Emily's tense shoulders as he thought over their options.

* * *

Rossi couldn't stop his heart from beating frantically, wondering if he'd just make a colossal mistake. He had been hoping that Gina would be able to pass on some information, but now he was wondering if maybe…

He shook his head and huffed. _Too many spy movies Dave_, he teased himself. Gina Sanchez was not a mole. Gina Sanchez was an intelligent, patriotic, talented… beautiful… American. With all of her credentials and experience, and having served with her in the Gulf, Rossi knew that he could trust her.

He shook his head and turned back to his computer, wondering if maybe he was overreacting about the whole thing. Hotch had said that he would take care of Emily, and that all he needed was for Rossi to take care of business. Nodding to himself and sighing deeply, Rossi clicked on the little envelope in the corner of the screen and started to scan through the countless emails that had accumulated while he'd been in New York.

He found himself immersed in the work, and was surprised when an hour quickly passed by. Looking at the half-empty coffee mug on his desk, Rossi sighed and stood, grabbing the mug and heading for the door. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her in the doorway.

"SCIF… now."


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Hey all. So I'm on a bit of a roll with this story. And there's plenty more to come. Please read and review. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

Rossi's heart took a minute to settle as he followed her across the catwalk and down the stairs. He ignored the curious onlookers sitting in the bullpen, inwardly chuckling at Morgan's jaw as it hit the floor. Turning his attention back to Gina, he followed her through the corridors and to the elevators.

As they stepped into the elevator car, Rossi opened his mouth to speak. But he stopped as soon as her finger hit his lips. Huffing, he nodded and glanced sideways at his old friend.

Gina rolled her eyes and shook her head, glancing at Rossi before returning her gaze to the numbers lighting up above the door.

Five minutes after scaring Rossi half-to-death, Gina led him into the secure room and closed the door.

Rossi looked around the room, surprised to see a man, standing in the corner of the room, pouring himself a glass of water. When he turned, Rossi's eyebrows raised further.

"Hello David."

Rossi cleared his throat and nodded, managing to regain some of his composure, before offering the guest a salutation.

"Hello Mike."

Rossi couldn't believe it. If Michael Strauss was involved then this went far higher than David Rossi's pay grade. Mike gestured to Rossi and Gina to take a seat, offering them a glass of water, before starting his explanation.

"I assume you know why I'm here," Mike started. At Rossi's shaking head, the older man wrinkled his brow. "You asked Sanchez for information on Emily Prentiss…" he paused, waiting for an affirmative from Rossi before he continued, "Well I'm sure you can understand why that would raise a red flag… given her… _familial _connections." Rossi still did not appear to understand this line of conversation, causing Mike to revise his approach.

"Emily Prentiss' father, Simon Prentiss, is a retired agent and until three days ago was on a mission to broker a deal between Mexican, Canadian, and American officials regarding human trafficking laws." Mike paused to take a sip of water. Shaking his head, he continued, "Three days ago, his convoy was attacked by what we believe to be agents working for the Rozhin branch of the Russian mob."

Rossi swallowed hard, blinking quickly as he added up the pieces of the puzzle. "The BAU just closed a case in New York… Secret Service was protecting someone in Saint Barclay's hospital."

Mike nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Simon Prentiss was that someone."

Rossi shook his head, "So what's the issue… we stopped the attack. Do you really think that this Rozhin group would try to kill Emily's father again?"

Mike's face grew serious as he contemplated divulging the next pieces of information, "This morning an agent assigned to protect Prentiss was poisoned," Mike explained, "At the same time intelligence analysts discovered some disturbing footage from the Ambassador's home." He looked Rossi straight in the eyes and shook his head, "It's not a question of _if _they will try to kill Prentiss… it's _when_."

Rossi nodded, "Agent Hotchner, our unit chief, has gone to New York." Pausing briefly, Rossi continued, "The BAU is at your disposal if you need us."

Mike nodded, "I think we can handle Simon and the Ambassador, but we don't have the resources to protect Agent Prentiss…" he paused and briefly looked at Gina, "We were hoping your unit could handle her until we can ensure the whole family's safety."

Rossi nodded and stood, "Let me get the rest of the team and we'll brief everyone."

* * *

Hotch hung up the phone and made his way out of the door. It hadn't taken him long to think of a solution to their current predicament. At this stage he would fly Emily half-way around the world if he could ensure her protection, but luckily he only had to fly her interstate.

Tipping his head to Hampton, Hotch made his way to the side of the hall.

"I've just spoken with an associate," Hotch explained, "We can get Emily out of here and to a safe-house by the end of today." Hotch knew the agent was not able to be privy to the details of the plan… just in case… but he at least needed to tell him this much.

Hampton nodded, watching as Hotch leant against the wall, "Do you want me to send an agent with you? Back up?"

Hotch shook his head, "No… it's fine. I can handle it until I can get back up from the Bureau," he explained, "It's best if we keep this completely separate."

Hampton nodded again, patting Hotch on the shoulder, "Just let me know what you need and I can get it for you… a car, cell phones… anything."

Hotch offered a small smile in response, "Thanks, but I've got everything organized." And with that, conversation over. Hotch tipped his head towards Simon's room, "I'll go and tell Emily to say goodbye."

Hotch turned back to the room and made his way inside, smiling sadly at his friend, squeezing her father's hand. She looked up when he made his way towards her, sighing deeply.

"Is it time?"

Hotch simply nodded, reaching over to squeeze Emily's shoulder gently. When he felt a sob shake her body, he guided her up on her feet and squeezed her tight, "It's alright sweetheart... you'll see him again."

Hotch knew it wasn't a promise he could keep, but it wasn't a promise he could keep from _making_. God knows what would happen if Emily never saw her father again, but at this point, Hotch needed to make sure that his girl was safe. That she was taken care of. And he couldn't do that if she was near her dad. Because whoever was trying to kill Simon, would surely think nothing of taking out his daughter in the process. And given Hotch's growing feelings towards said-woman, he couldn't allow that to happen.

He wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but he knew that somehow, over the past two years, he had grown to love Emily Prentiss. Of course, their situation at work meant he could never say those words out loud. But he hoped that his actions spoke louder than any words he could say. And perhaps simply being her friend _would _be enough.

With a sigh, Hotch kissed the top of Emily's head, then stepped back. He bent down to pick up their ready bags, before tipping his head towards the door, "I'll wait in the hall."

Emily nodded, watching Hotch exit the room. She knew that, whatever happened with her dad, she would at least be safe with _that _man. For almost two years she'd relied on him for protection from serial killers, and she had no doubt that he would continue to keep her safe. He had slowly become her best friend, and she was sure she loved him. Though of course, she'd never really loved a man so how could she know? But the feeling she got when he walked into a room... the automatic smile that grew on her face when he spoke to her, looked at her... maybe that was love.

For just a moment, Emily's eyes were glued to the door, before she sighed and turned back to her dad. A tear slipped down her cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead, wishing for him to wake up so he could tell her that everything would be alright.

She didn't want to take too long, extending the goodbye making it all the more difficult to leave. Emily reached over for a tissue, blowing her nose and wiping away at her tear-stained face, before tossing it in the trash. With one more look at her father's sleeping body, Emily turned the handle and stepped into the hall.

It didn't take long for Hotch's arm to move around her waist and she leant into his side, seeking the comfort she needed. As Agent Hampton moved up towards them, Emily sighed and stood away from Hotch.

Hotch knew the gesture for what it was, knowing that Emily appreciated his support, but wanted to demonstrate her independence. She held out her hand to shake Hampton's, thanking him for his help and offering condolences for his lost agent.

Hampton smiled sadly and nodded, "I hope this will all end quickly… and I promise, your father will be safe."

Hotch shook Hampton's hand also, tipping his head towards the elevator. And with that gesture, Hampton watched as the two agents made their way out, disappearing into the car.

* * *

It took a cab ride, two trips on the subway and a bus ride before Hotch and Emily reached the meeting point. Walking across the road from the bus stop, Hotch held Emily's hand in his own, squeezing as he looked down at her face. He couldn't help the double beat his heart took when he saw the tears on the edge of her eyes. It had been a good five hours of commuting so far, which included a harrowing bus ride through Trenton, but they'd made it this far.

Turning back to look down the path, Hotch felt a sudden chill. He glanced around them, squeezing Emily's hand tighter as he led her down the street. Just as they turned the corner, Hotch looked up to see the dark blue 1995 Ford F150, flashing it's lights.

"Come on," he whispered to Emily, quickening his pace as they walked down the street.

Emily looked up, a wrinkle in her brow. Following Hotch as fast as her exhausted body would carry her, she felt her heart begin to beat faster.

When they reached the car, the wrinkle in Emily's brow deepened when she sighted a strange man sitting in the driver's seat. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair, brushed back away from his face and was dressed in a tattered _Forty Licks_ t-shirt. But the dimples… the dimples were unmistakable.

Hotch dropped their ready bags in the bed of the truck, reaching in and grabbing the folded up travel blanket Emily kept in hers, before he opened the door for her to climb in. She looked back at him with a concerned look on her face, but at Hotch's assuring nod, she pulled herself into the truck.

Emily glanced back and rolled her eyes, "You want me to ride hump?" she asked incredulously.

Hotch looked over at the driver and sighed, "Your legs are shorter than mine, Prentiss… just…" Hotch rolled his eyes, "Just get in."

When they were seated in the cab, the driver turned to Hotch and Emily, offering the latter a smile, "Sean Hotchner… how do you do?"

* * *

**_AN: So yes, in case you were wondering, Michael Strauss (Mike) is Erin Strauss' unnamed husband. I decided to throw him in so that if the team starts to cop any flack from FBI Strauss, CIA Strauss can step in. Also, I've brought Sean back. It'll all make sense. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey all. Next installment, up and ready. Please read and review... reviews are love. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. **_

* * *

Emily's jaw dropped as she shook the younger man's hand. "You're…" her voice trailed off and she looked over to Hotch, sitting on her other side.

Hotch and Sean nodded simultaneously, before Hotch's face grew serious, "We really should get going if we want to make it before midnight.

Sean nodded, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

"Where exactly are we going?" Emily asked nervously, watching Sean turn onto the main drag, heading towards the Interstate.

Hotch shook his head and pat Emily's knee, "Just relax, Emily. I've got everything under control."

Emily smirked when she heard Sean mumble, "Don't you always?" But luckily Hotch wasn't paying attention or simply didn't react.

Sean excused himself as he leant in front of Emily to turn down the music. Emily huffed and shook her head, about to convince Sean to leave it… she liked this song. But before she could open her mouth, she felt a yawn escape her.

Hotch heard the yawn and smiled, reaching over to pick up Emily's hand again. He'd become accustomed to having the contact over the past day and half, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to let her go once this whole ordeal was over. As for the purpose of the action right now, however, it was merely a way to emphasis the point he was about to make.

"Get some sleep, Emily… we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Emily glanced over at Hotch, reading into his intense gaze more than she should have. Her heart skipped a beat, but her mind was too tired to contemplate anything beyond shut-eye. She nodded and tipped her head back, feeling the cool of the glass on the crown of her head.

Before Hotch had even made the move to squeeze Emily's fingers, she was out cold. He smiled as her head tipped to the side and onto his shoulder, and his heart beat faster when she dropped her hand on his thigh.

Hotch looked over to see Sean looking at them with a sly grin on his face, shaking his head at his younger brother, before Sean returned his eyes to the road.

* * *

Even accounting for pit-stops for gas, bathrooms, and food, Hotch had estimated that with both of them driving and at just over the speed-limit, they'd make it to their destination by midnight. Given the number of times he'd been stuck in a car with Emily, he knew what her bladder was like and had calculated correctly how often they'd need to stop. Reid would be so proud. Of course it helped that the Hotchner's had been making this trip for as long as Hotch could remember.

It was nearing dinnertime when Hotch pulled into the carpark of Poole's Diner in Raleigh, NC. Emily had slept for about an hour after Sean had picked them up in Cherry Hill, and managed to stay awake for most of the so-far seven-hour drive.

But about an hour outside of Raleigh she had again fallen asleep, once again dropping her head on Hotch's shoulder. This time, when her hand had fallen onto Hotch's lap, he'd swerved the car into the next lane and she'd woken up almost instantly. Her eyes had popped open, profanities on the tip of her tongue, when she looked down and saw where she'd placed her hand.

And just when she thought that Hotch was going to go rank at her, he'd surprised both Emily and Sean with his deep belly laugh. Subsequently causing laughter from the rest of the cab.

Once the laughter had died down, Hotch glanced over at Emily with a sarcastic glare, telling her that they were almost at their dinner stop, and asking her if she could please cease all attempts to come onto him until he was no longer operating heavy machinery. A most unladylike snort came from Emily's nose when she realized that Hotch had just made a joke. And she couldn't help but wrap her hand around his.

* * *

Rossi and Morgan made their way through the sliding doors of Saint Barclay's, finding the front reception with ease. The nurse that greeted them looked tired, but offered them each a smile.

Holding up his badge, Rossi took the lead, "Agents Rossi and Morgan… FBI. We're looking for Agent Hampton."

The nurse picked up the phone on the desk and punched in the extension. Briefly asking the person on the other end about the Agent Hampton, she bit her lip and thanked them. Hanging up, the young woman looked up at the agents and shook her head. "Agent Hampton has left, I'm sorry agents."

Rossi wrinkled his brow, "Isn't the hospital on lockdown?"

The nurse shook her head, glancing between Rossi and Morgan, "Not anymore, sir… that patient has been transported elsewhere." Looking down at the computer, she frowned, "About six hours ago."

Morgan turned to Rossi, confusion on his face, before the older agent thanked the nurse. As they turned to leave the building, Rossi's heart began to beat again as he contemplated what their next step would be.

* * *

It was the first time, since this whole ordeal began, that Emily felt she could really relax. Of course part of that could be the beer she was nursing, or the fact that she was no longer in a moving vehicle since leaving the hospital… or it could be the man who was very quickly becoming her best friend, sitting by her side.

Sean leant over, holding his beer up as a microphone, and casting a sideways glance at Emily. "_Whatever happened, To Tuesday and so slow, Going down the old mine, With a transistor radio_…"

Emily chuckled, singing along with her new friend, all the while feeling Hotch's eyes on her. She turned to face him, offering him a grin and a wink. He leant closer to whisper in her ear, "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Emily shrugged and took a swig of her beer, "And what about you? Van Morrison doesn't tug at your vocal chords?"

Hotch huffed and shook his head, "I'm not about to be arrested for public nuisance, deprivation of liberty, and torture of the twenty or so patrons in this fine establishment… besides…" he slipped his arm around her shoulder as he countered it with a mock glare, "I have a reputation to protect."

Emily chuckled and nodded, leaning into Hotch's side while she continued to sing with Sean. And as the song came to an end, she leant over and ruffled the younger man's hair as she stood. Then turning to Hotch, "Leave soon?"

Hotch nodded, standing up with her and patting Sean on the shoulder, "Bathroom first, then we should get going."

The group made their way down the hall to the bathrooms, Hotch waiting until Emily had stepped inside the ladies room before he made his way into the mens. As per usual, both Sean and Hotch were finished well before Emily, and by the time she exited, the men were leaning against the wall, discussing the safety plan. Much to Hotch's relief, Sean still remembered how to shoot.

As she made her way to her co-travelers, Emily reached out a hand, taking Hotch's larger one in her own. He squeezed it gently, before reaching up and putting his arm around her shoulders. Kissing the top of her head, the group made their way out of the diner.

Emily leaned into Hotch's side, whispering close to his ear, "Thanks for what you're doing, Hotch." She paused and felt her happy buzz wearing off, but not before she leant up and kissed his cheek, "You're a good friend."

Hotch smiled at Emily's behaviour, a dimple poking into his cheek, and he squeezed her shoulder, "Like I said earlier, Em… you don't need to thank me… I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

Hotch wasn't sure if it was the beers, the long couple of days, or the fresh air sweeping through the windows, but about thirty minutes out of Raleigh, Emily's eyes were drooping shut. He reached down to pick up the travel blanket, rolling it up into a makeshift pillow, then pushed her down so she could put her head in his lap. Emily sighed and rubbed her hand over his knee, mumbling a thank you before she passed out. Hotch looked down, running his hand down her shoulder and his fingers through her hair.

When he heard Sean clear his throat, Hotch looked up.

"How long?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "How long till what?"

Shaking his head, Sean smiled, then nodded down to the sleeping woman between them, "How long since you've been in love?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and shook his head, inwardly slapping himself upside the head. "She's my closest friend, Sean… nothing more."

Sean bit his lip and looked back at the road, "Didn't answer my question."

Hotch's heart skipped a beat and he ran his hand down Emily's arm, resting on her elbow, "Let's just get through the next few days... and if we're all still alive at the end of it… then we'll see."

Sean waited a few minutes to speak up again, smiling as he watched his brother attempt to fight off sleep. Eventually, the older Hotchner relented and closed his eyes, tipping his head back until it his the rear windscreen. The last thing Hotch heard before sleep took over was Sean's chuckle.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Morgan asked, concerned about the ever-deepening wrinkle on Rossi's brow. When his question wasn't answered after a moment, Morgan opened his mouth again to speak. But a hand held up by Rossi stopped him.

Pulling his cell from his pocket, Rossi hit speed dial and waited.

"_Super duper, power-snooper at your service_."

Rossi huffed at Garcia's greeting, "Garcia, it's Rossi. Have you still got an eye on Emily and Hotch's cell locations?" He could hear incessant keyboard tapping in the background, before she answered.

"_Yes sir... they are still at Saint Barclay's hospital... according to their GPS._"

Rossi sighed heavily and shook his head, "Well the nurse we just spoke to said that the patient was moved two hours ago..."

"_I could call their cells and see if they pick up... or I could hack the hospital's system and see which rooms needed cleaning._"

Rossi didn't even have to acknowledge it before he heard Garcia's fingers working away once more, and it only took seconds before she was back on the line.

"_Sir, only rooms on the fifth floor have been cleaned since the hospital was locked down._"

"Thanks Garcia," Rossi called into his cell as he and Morgan made their way to the elevators.

It didn't take them long to reach the fifth floor, and once they did, Rossi hit a different speed dial, holding the phone away from his ear so he could listen for Hotch's cell. Morgan tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to room 503, and the two agents quickly walked towards the door. Opening it slowly, Rossi was relieved to see that no one was currently occupying the room. He followed the sound of the ringing, and watched as Morgan made his way to the bedside table. Pulling open the top drawer, he sighed.

Rossi watched as the younger agent pulled out both Hotch and Emily's cells.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Hey guys. Please send some reviews... I would love to know what y'all think, if you're enjoying the story still... Hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

Rossi didn't know what to do. It was clear that Hotch didn't want anyone to know where they were headed, or he wouldn't have left their cells behind. Rossi could only hope that they would get in contact with them soon. As it was, Emily and Hotch were all alone… out there… with no backup. But in the meantime, they wouldn't simply stand by and wait for a call.

Heading out the door and into the hall, Rossi turned when he heard the click of Morgan's shoes on the linoleum. "Give Garcia a call… see who Hotch called before they left. I'll give my contact at Langley a call and see what she can tell me."

As soon as they exited the elevator in the lobby three minutes later, both agents were dialing numbers.

"Garcia, it's Morgan… we need you to check Hotch's phone records and see who he called last."

"_Aye aye Chocolate Thunder… checking… checking… huh._"

"What is it Garcia?"

"_The last number Hotch called was to Midtown West School on West 48__th__ St._"

Morgan wrinkled his brow, "Garcia see who works at the school… and look into anyone that might have a connection to Hotch." Before he could hear her reply, Morgan had closed his phone, listening to Dave's side of his phone call.

"Gina, it's Dave… she's not here anymore, the hospital is no longer on lockdown… can you help us?"

"_Let me check… uh… that patient's been moved but the new location has not been made known agency-wide. I'm going to have to dig a little deeper._"

Rossi nodded in frustration, "Whatever you can do, Gina… we need to find them." And as with Morgan's call, Rossi hung up.

"Gina said she'll get back to me… how'd you go?" Rossi asked when he turned to his young teammate.

Morgan shrugged as they climbed into the SUV, "Baby Girl's gonna look into it. His last call was to an elementary school on West 48th Street… I think it's a dead e…"

Morgan was cut off when his cell rang, flipping it open and hitting the speaker, "Garcia?"

"_Ok baby… you are gonna love me! So get this I had a hunch and I followed it… Hotch's brother, Sean, works in a restaurant called Carmine's… it's on West 44__th__ St. So I first checked Sean's cell but there were no calls from Hotch to that number in like four months… sad._"

"Garcia… the calls?" Rossi probed. Ordinarily he didn't mind hearing how the tech genius' mind worked, but today they were on a clock.

"_Right… sorry… so I checked the landlines for the restaurant and found that someone from Midtown West School placed a call to the restaurant just after Hotch called the school… I'm talking minutes after. So I looked through the school staff's database to find addresses and found out that one of the teachers lives with Sean… how freaking awesome am I? Please send flowers ASAP._"

Morgan rolled his eyes apologetically at Rossi, surprised at how on edge the normally cool agent was. "Baby Girl, flowers will be there as soon as you tell us a name."

"_Oh… right… sorry my loves. Ms Charlotte Peck… she teaches third grade._"

"Send…"

"_Sending their home address to your cells as we speak. They live on East 67__th__ and 1__st__ Avenue._"

"Thanks Garcia," Morgan smiled, closing his phone. Rossi pointed to the left, "East 67th is that way."

* * *

Rossi tapped nervously on the wooden door, concerned about waking up this woman, but more concerned about his two missing friends. His heart began to beat rapidly when he heard the lock clicking and the door opened slightly. Holding up his badge, he spoke, "Agents Rossi and Morgan… FBI. Are you Charlotte Peck?"

Charlotte's eyes popped out of her head and she nodded, closing the door to undo the chain. When she opened the door again, she pulled the belt of her dressing gown tight and stepped back. "I've been expecting you guys to show up."

Morgan and Rossi made their way into the apartment, standing back while Charlotte closed and locked the door.

"We're sorry it's so late, but I assume you know why we're here?" Morgan asked.

Charlotte nodded and gestured to the dining table, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Both agents shook their head and waited for Charlotte to sit.

"Aaron called me."

Rossi nodded at the young woman's statement, "We know… that's why we're here. Did you pass on a message to Sean from Ho… Aaron?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded again, "Aaron asked me to call Sean and tell him he needed help. He said to meet him at _Stop 1_. I was a little confused but I assumed that Sean would know what I was talking about… he did."

Rossi wrinkled his brow, "What's stop 1?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't know," she replied apologetically, "Sean wouldn't tell me. He said he was doing this to protect me and that was all I needed to know."

"Was that all? Did Sean tell you where he was going?" Morgan probed.

Charlotte shook her head. "He explained that he and Aaron had set this up a long time ago, for an emergency… given Aaron's work I assume." She paused and picked up a piece of paper from the middle of the table, and found a pencil among the mail and other bits and pieces, writing down three letters and three digits. Pushing it to Morgan, she smiled, "He asked if he could borrow my brother's truck… he lives in Trenton."

"New Jersey?" Morgan asked.

Charlotte nodded, "It's a blue Ford pickup… F150. Mid 90's model I think."

Morgan smiled and thanked Charlotte for her help. Rossi wrinkled his brow, "Was there anything else?"

Charlotte smiled, "Aaron said that his friends would come by… and that I had to tell you that they were alright." She paused for a moment, "I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't help you any more than that."

Rossi shook his head and offered her a sad smile, "You've done well... and don't worry about Sean. If anyone can keep him safe it's Aaron."

At Charlotte's tearful nod, Morgan reached out and pat her shoulder, "Thanks for your help… we'll let you get back to sleep."

As they walked down the hall, Rossi looked up from the piece of paper, just in time to see the two men turning the corner. He pushed Morgan into the side passageway, and jumped across just in time to dodge a bullet. Morgan pulled out his weapon, firing down the hall and hitting one of the men in the chest. Blood splatter burst onto the walls and they heard a loud thud as the man fell.

Another bullet whizzed past Morgan's head and he pulled back. Rossi took a turn, leaning around Morgan and firing his weapon, hitting the second man in the leg. The second guy went down, swearing in a foreign language at the pain coursing from his now shattered patella.

Morgan and Rossi stepped out from their spot, holding their weapons up and waiting for the man to throw his weapon to the side. Rossi kept his weapon trained on the second guy, while Morgan checked the pulse of the first one to fall.

At Morgan's shaking head, Rossi dialed Mike's number.

"Mike… Rossi. Send units to East 67th St and 1st Avenue… apartment 2B… we've got one dead and one alive."

Morgan checked that Rossi was ok linking the still-breathing Russian, before he went to check on Charlotte. When she opened the door, she was visibly shaking and shook her head. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Morgan looked down at the woman before him.

"I need you to come with us… do you think you can pack yourself some things?"

Charlotte nodded, turning back to the apartment and heading to her room.

Five minutes later, Rossi looked up to see red and blue lights dancing on the walls. Moments later, two uniforms made their way to the top of the landing.

"Secure the scene… we'll meet you guys downstairs."

At the nod of the uniforms, Rossi and Morgan guided a still shaking Charlotte down the stairs.

* * *

As the car pulled to a stop, Hotch's head rolled forward until his chin hit his chest, and his eyes popped open. Checking his watch, he sighed... 11:23... they'd made good time. Looking up and seeing the bright lights in front of him, he smiled. Last stop. He looked over at Sean, promising they would grab the basics before they headed straight to the cabin. Sean simply nodded and started to climb out of the truck.

Looking down, Emily was still asleep on his lap, her left hand clutching Hotch's knee, and her hair covering her face. He reached down and brushed her hair from her face, before whispering softly.

"Em… come on… we just need to get some basics."

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she felt his hand squeeze her shoulder. She sat up, offering Hotch a lazy smile before she yawned and pat his cheek. He climbed out of the truck and held out a hand, helping her out before he closed the door. Pulling her to his side, Hotch reached down and laced their fingers together as they walked through the carpark of the convenience store to join Sean on the footpath.

Emily's eyes were still adjusting to her surroundings and she squinted as she looked around, "Where are we?" she asked the two Hotchner's.

"Emily Prentiss, welcome to Mt Pleasant, South Carolina."

* * *

Emily's jaw dropped when Sean pulled the car into the driveway. He reached up to the sun visor, hitting the garage door opener, and waited until the door was completely open. Then, waiting until the door closed behind them, Sean started to climb out of the car.

Turning to face her, Hotch gently squeezed Emily's hand, "We'll do a quick sweep of the house then get the stuff from the car."

Emily simply nodded, waiting for Hotch to climb out before she slid her feet to the floor. Reaching for her pistol, she brought it out in front of her. Then she watched as Hotch bent down to pull out his backup weapon from his ankle holster, and handed it to his brother. Sean offered Emily a reassuring smile, before he followed Hotch through the door.

The sweep took a good ten minutes, with the various wings of the house needing to be covered. But with the three of them working together, it wasn't too bad. They converged at the door to the garage, where Hotch flipped on the switch and they went about unpacking the truck. The groceries went in the kitchen, Sean packing away the cold products before he and Hotch led Emily upstairs.

Sean tipped his head towards his usual bedroom, down the far end of the hall, before wishing them both a goodnight. Emily walked over and leant up, kissing the younger Hotchner on the cheek and offering him a small smile, "Thanks for your help, Sean." Sean shrugged and nodded, waving to his brother before disappearing through his bedroom door.

When the door closed, Emily turned back to Hotch, wrinkling her brow at the inquisitive look in his eyes. "What?" she asked, reaching over to take her ready bag.

Hotch shook his head and held the bag away from her, tipping his head towards the room at the other end of the hall. When they made their way inside, Emily took in the set-up of the room. The huge king-size bed, the large picture window, and the small rocking chair in the corner. She turned when Hotch spoke.

"This is my room, but you can use it… I'll sleep in the next room over."

Emily wrinkled her brow, about to argue, when she took note of how the rooms were ordered. The room Hotch would sleep in was just before hers, and to get to this room, you had to walk past Hotch's.

So grateful for every precaution he was taking, and for the effort he'd made to ensure her safety, Emily felt her heart constrict. She walked over to stand in front of him, taking her ready bag from his hands and placing it on the small chair by the door. Then standing in front of him again, Emily put her hands on Hotch's waist and stepped closer until there was barely any space between them.

For a moment, Emily was afraid that she was out on the ledge by herself… until she felt his arms move and his hands landed on her shoulders. One hand moved to massage the tight muscles on the back of her neck, and Emily closed her eyes. Emily opened her eyes, ready to lean up and plant her lips on his, when she saw just a flicker of doubt flash across his face.

Knowing that she wasn't quite ready to go down that road, Emily simply took a step closer and rested her head on his chest, sighing when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

The pair stood there for God only knows how long, before Hotch cleared his throat. Stepping back, he quickly kissed Emily's forehead before he moved away, inwardly kicking himself for his cowardice.

"Goodnight Emily."


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Thanks to HGRHfan35 for the review. The mistake has been corrected. :D Please keep reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

"The hotel's not secure so we'll take you to the field office with us," Rossi explained, looking in the rearview mirror at a still terrified Charlotte. At her tight nod, Rossi looked over at Morgan and bit his lip.

"Have you heard back from Gina yet?" Morgan asked, turning the car onto Park Avenue, heading south.

Rossi shook his head, "Not yet but… she'll get back to me."

Morgan wrinkled his brow, "Is this Gina Sanchez… CIA?" he asked. At Rossi's nod, Morgan smiled, "What's the story there? You didn't know her when she was at West Point did you?"

Rossi rolled his eyes, "It's not like I slept with every woman I know… although…"

Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "You old dog… Don't tell me… you were her CO?"

Rossi opened his mouth to speak, but the conversation was interrupted when Charlotte's voice sounded from the back, "Fifteen minutes ago you guys were almost killed by someone coming to get me… now you're joking about women you have or have not slept with?"

Rossi swallowed hard, "It's going to be a long night, Charlotte… you really should try to get some rest."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I don't need rest… I need to know where my fiancé is."

Morgan looked at the woman through the mirror and offered her an apologetic smile, "Charlotte, we're not trying to be condescending, crude… or anything like that… we're trying to keep you safe. And until we find Aaron and Emily, we're not going to know if Sean is with them… or where he is."

Charlotte nodded, keeping her lips tight. Looking out the window as the car turned on Broadway, Charlotte sighed, wondering what the hell Aaron had gotten them into.

* * *

Rossi felt his cell vibrate before the ringing began, as he followed Morgan and Charlotte towards Federal Plaza. He tapped Morgan on the shoulder and pointed to the side, the younger agent nodding and leading Charlotte through the doors.

"Rossi."

"_Dave… it's Gina and Mike here._"

"Thank God… what've you got?" Rossi asked, watching two women walk by.

"_We've spoken to the Russian you shot. Name's Lyov Patenko. Definitely mob, but not sure which branch. By the look of it he's into weapons, not people so we're thinking they've got the full resources on this one._"

Rossi sighed at the information. "I'm guessing they knew Charlotte's connection to Aaron… any idea how much information they got?"

Mike sighed, "_According to Lyov they know about Charlotte' brother's truck. We've sent agents out to his house and they've taken his family into protective custody for the time-being. But it doesn't look like they've got any more information than that._"

Rossi heard Gina tap the table, "_They were headed to Charlotte's to ascertain Aaron and Emily's whereabouts… they didn't get that far._"

Rossi shook his head, "Regardless… we have to assume that they have more information. Ask Charlotte's brother if he knows how much gas was in the truck when Sean took it, then do a search for stations in the area. You might be able to find out if he filled up and then we can estimate which direction he went in." Rossi paused, waving at JJ and Reid as they made their way up to him, "I'll talk to Charlotte and see if the Hotchner's owned any property elsewhere."

Hanging up, Rossi nodded to the two younger agents, "How'd you go on the video surveillance? Anything?"

JJ shook her head before speaking, "They got into a cab at the hospital and we tracked it to City Hall. Then they got on the subway and we lost them."

Rossi wrinkled his brow, "Did you check tapes for all the stops on whatever line they were on?"

Reid nodded, "We saw them get on at City Hall, where they caught the train to Washington Square. They changed lines and got off again at West 181 Street."

"Then they left the subway station and walked five blocks to the bus station. Bought two tickets to Cherry Hill, NJ… and then they were gone. There were no cameras on the other end of the bus line," JJ finished.

Rossi frowned, tipping his head towards the building. "Let's go inside and regroup… we'll see what we can put together."

* * *

Hotch rolled over, groaning at the early hour and taking note of the bright red digits on the alarm clock. He figured he'd managed about two hours sleep before he was woken by the creaking of the floorboards. Unsure whether it was an intruder, or simply the movement of the house, Hotch picked up his glock from the bedside table and crept into the hallway. Checking to his left, he saw no movement from Sean's end of the hall. So heading to the right, Hotch made his way to Emily's room.

The bed was unmade, the sheets tangled… but Emily was not there. He checked the ensuite but still… no sign of her. Hotch's heart began to beat fast as he turned from the room and headed towards the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw her silhouette, standing on the back deck, looking out at the ocean.

Hotch sighed, grabbing a blanket from the couch as he made his way through the open screen door.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Emily," he started, walking up behind her. But she didn't move. Hotch moved in behind her, running his hand over her shoulder and sighing, relieved when she leant back into his touch. "You're freezing," he whispered harshly, wrapping the blanket around his own shoulders and enveloping her in a cocoon of cotton.

"Is this a bad idea?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow at her words, feeling her heart beat against his chest, "Is what a bad idea?" He felt Emily shrug.

"Bringing you and Sean into all of this… you don't need to be here. I can take care of myself," she said softly, "I've been doing it most of my life."

Hotch huffed and tipped his head onto hers, "I don't know how many times I need to tell you Emily, I'm not doing this because I don't think you can take care of yourself. I'm doing this because I…" Hotch paused, not wanting to put it out there just yet… "I care about you. And I _want _to protect you."

Emily's heart beat quickly at what he was and what he wasn't saying, waiting until she was sure her voice was steady before speaking up, "And what about Sean? He didn't ask for this… he's dropped his entire life. For a stranger."

Hotch put his hands on Emily's shoulder, causing her to turn and face him, "Sean is my brother. And I trust him with my life… I trust him with _your _life." Hotch paused, reaching up to brush a stray hair behind Emily's ear, "He's not doing this because he has to… he's doing it because he wants to help."

Emily shook her head, stepping back and crossing her arms. "We should go back to bed. We don't know what will happen tomorrow so we both need our rest."

Hotch nodded and tipped his head towards the door, following Emily inside and locking the glass and screen sliding doors behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily walked out onto the deck, unconsciously smiling as the warm sun hit her face. If she was the type to pretend, she could imagine she was simply on vacation at her friend's summerhouse. Enjoying the beach and the relaxation and the calm.

Of course that was not the case. She was in hiding. From the Russian mob responsible for trafficking woman from Eastern Europe into the US to force them into sexual and domestic slavery. Her parents were in danger… her father in a coma. And now her situation had pulled everyone she loved along for the ride too. The team, Hotch's family, and most importantly Hotch himself.

She groaned inwardly at the mess her life had become. And that wasn't even taking into account her on/off feelings for her best friend… and boss… who was currently serving in the role as her bodyguard.

Said bodyguard was quietly napping, also enjoying the current calm in their lives. Emily was surprised he hadn't bought himself a disposable cell and called in for reinforcements. Maybe he was just enjoying the rest before the shit hit the fan and they were knee deep in Russians again.

Emily made her way to the table, mimicking Hotch's position and crossing her ankles on the railing. She wrinkled her brow at the sounds of snoring emanating from underneath them, and looking between the cracks in the deck, chuckled softly at Sean, sprawled out on the hammock.

"How did you sleep?"

Emily looked over at Hotch as he mumbled with his eyes closed. Taking a moment to contemplate lying, she decided against it. "Tossed and turned."

Hotch opened his eyes to check on her, Emily turning her head away as he did. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the almost-smile that formed on her face. He had become accustomed to Emily grinning and laughing, and wasn't sure if he could handle "Sad Emily" for much longer.

"You could take a nap now… I'll stay awake and keep an eye on things."

Emily shook her head, reaching over to squeeze his hand. She was grateful for the offer but, "I could never sleep during the day. Night-time is for sleeping… day is for waking." She interlaced their fingers together, glad for the past 11 months of their lives. During that time they'd grown close… since Milwaukee... and now it wasn't so strange to hold his hand, or hug him tight. Though there were certain other activities Emily would love to try out with Hotch, she didn't believe that either of them were ready just yet.

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand and offered her a sad smile, "Is there anything I can do for you? Make you some coffee… have you had breakfast?" He was willing to do anything to help her at this moment. After a fitful night of sleep, Hotch would rather curl up in bed and try to get some rest, but like Emily, he wasn't one for sleeping through the day. But there were plenty of other ways he could help her, although not all of his preferences were on the table right now. A little stress relief would do them both a world of good, but partaking in such activities in their current state would likely lead to complications further down the line.

Hotch felt himself getting a little warm under the collar, but his thoughts were broken when Emily nodded and smiled.

"I could definitely do with some breakfast."

And with that statement, Hotch was up on his feet, all thoughts of picking her up and taking her up to bed now gone... well... maybe not _all_. He leant over to kiss the top of Emily's head, "You stay here."

"Ha!" she chuckled loudly, following Hotch into the cool house. He made his way into the kitchen, and turned to the fridge, taking out eggs, bacon, tomatoes, and mushrooms.

Emily followed him, circling the bench and pulling out two vegetable knives from the block. Feeling Hotch come up behind her, she closed her eyes when he put his one hand on her hip and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Emily bit her lip and turned her head to face him, "Helping you."

Hotch shook his head, reaching around and taking the knives out of her hand and placing them on the bench. "Go upstairs and take a bath. Relax," he paused and gently pushed her shoulder until she turned to face him, "I'll call you when it's ready."

Emily wrinkled her brow, but countered it with a smile. A bath did sound good, and maybe it would help her relax a little. But she didn't want Hotch thinking she was going to take advantage of his generosity, so she made him an offer, "Fine. I'll go upstairs if you let me clean up after breakfast."

Hotch huffed and shrugged, nodding slightly. Emily leant up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lip. Then patting his cheek, she turned and went upstairs. Once she'd disappeared and closed the door, Hotch mumbled under his breath, "Not likely."

"That's dangerous brother," Sean mumbled, still half asleep.

He'd waited until Emily had walked down the hall to her room before he'd stepped inside. But what he'd witnessed… he knew they'd have trouble if his brother didn't make up his mind. One minute he says there's nothing, next minute he's telling Sean that he'll wait until this ordeal is over. And now, the next morning, Hotch is kissing her in the kitchen.

Hotch turned and saw a sleepy looking Sean standing in the doorway. "Want breakfast?" he asked quickly, hoping that Sean would get the hint and drop that line of conversation.

Sean reached into the fridge to pull out the OJ, before turning back to Hotch. As he poured them both a drink, Sean shook his head, "You need to be careful here, Aaron," he started, "She's vulnerable, her father's sick, she can't contact her family… you're all she's got. Do you really wanna be that guy?"

Hotch shrugged as he sliced the tomato, "I know what I said last night, Sean. I know I said I would wait… but I don't know if I can. I…" Hotch paused and shook his head, "I waited until it was too late with Hayley… I'm not making that mistake again. This time," Hotch looked up at the closed door Emily had entered moments before, "This time I won't make the same mistakes... From now on, Emily comes first."

* * *

Charlotte pushed herself up from the uncomfortable couch. Granted it was a horizontal surface perfect for catching a couple of hours sleep, but she didn't think it was conducive to an entire night of restful slumber. Of course her tossing and turning could have been due to the fact that her fiancé was helping his brother to help his colleague escape from the Russian mob.

JJ looked up and offered the younger blonde a smile, "Morning," she started, "I'd ask how you slept but…" Pointing to the table in the middle of the conference room, JJ stood, "There's coffee and bagels if you're hungry."

Charlotte nodded and went about fixing herself a bagel with cream cheese. She sat down, looking up at the board in the front of the room. A large whiteboard, covered in photos and maps. On the map, a thick blue line in marker. A line that ran along the subway lines, then across the George Washington Bridge, down through New Jersey and stopping at Cherry Hill. Her eyes scanned the paper, and she stood, bringing her bagel with her.

"Have you got any more information yet?"

JJ shook her head, joining Charlotte in front of the board. "Nothing concrete," she replied, "We had some CCTV footage from a gas station about three miles from your brother's house. Sean filled up the tank and that's the last we saw. He could've ended up anywhere."

"And you've got Jeremy and his family… they're safe now?"

JJ nodded, reaching over to squeeze Charlotte's shoulder, "They're safe. We've got them in protective custody and we'll keep you guys with us until this all works out."

Charlotte nodded and thanked JJ quietly, "Oh my god."

JJ looked over, a wrinkle in her brow, "What is it?"

Charlotte shook her head, "I just remember… Sean told me something a few months ago. He asked me if I'd like to visit South Carolina one day."

JJ nodded, "Hotch and Sean's father's family is from Charleston… but we haven't managed to find any property belonging to the Hotchner's in that area."

Charlotte shook her head again, "They don't own anything in _Charleston_," she said, pointing to a small town on the map, "But Sean did tell me that a great-uncle left the two boys a house in Mt Pleasant… I don't know his name but Sean said it's still listed under that."

* * *

Emily wiped her hands on the dishtowel, closing the dishwasher with her foot. She wouldn't turn it on just yet, preferring to wait until there was a full load. She looked out onto the deck and smiled at Hotch and Sean, lying on the sunlounges. Sean said something, causing Hotch to laugh loudly and Emily couldn't help the grin that grew on her face. That was a rare sound coming from Agent Aaron Hotchner.

Emily decided against going outside to join them, instead hoping to try reading a book. She'd found the study and the vast range of titles, picking out a favourite to read that morning. With one last look at the two men on the deck, Emily made her way upstairs.

She hadn't been in there long when she heard the creak in the hallway. Moments later, she looked up and smiled. Hotch came through the door and made his way over to the window seat, picking up Emily's legs and sitting down. Placing her legs over his, Hotch leant over to look at the cover of Emily's book.

"The Three Musketeers?"

Emily smiled behind the book and nodded, "It's one of my favourites." Emily paused and a sad look grew on her face, "But I can't really focus on it… even though I've read it a thousand times, and I know the characters and the story and…" She shook her head and sighed.

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "You feeling ok?" he asked, rubbing his hands over the balls of her feet.

Emily leant back in the chair as Hotch's hands worked their magic. "I'm fine," she sighed, her head dropping back to the pillow as she let Hotch's hands work their magic.

"You know," Hotch started, while his hands continued rubbing her feet, "I've been in the BAU for about… 15 years now. There's not much I don't know about reading people."

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled her head up, "I don't want to talk about Dad… or Mother… or Russians," she replied, "I just want to forget for a little while. Can't you talk about something else?"

Hotch huffed and shrugged, "How about... we talk about... us," Hotch asked nervously.

Emily wrinkled her brow, "You never fail to surprise me Hotch… one minute I think you might actually be a normal guy, the next… you tell me." But before he could speak Emily held up her hand, "No… you know what… we need to focus on staying alive. I can't be thinking about starting something with you… moving on from what we have now… when there's so much death around us right now."

Hotch smiled slightly, stopping his massage so he could turn to face her. "Emily, we work for the FBI. We chase serial killers. There will always be too much death around us. And I can't focus on keeping us alive if I'm distracted wondering how you feel. Wondering when you kiss me, if you'll just change your mind in twenty minutes."

Emily's eyes grew wide. That was the most Hotch had spoken on any topic other than Jack or work. But in spite of his passionate speech, she still couldn't shake that nagging feeling that this would all end badly.

"I don't know, Hotch," she said quietly, reaching down to squeeze his hand, "We're best friends… couldn't that be enough?"

Hotch shook his head and looked down at their joined hands, "I don't know if I'm satisfied with that anymore," he replied honestly.

Emily wrinkled her brow, sitting up so she was level with Hotch, "Look Hotch. You're afraid that_ I'm_ going to change _my _mind. I'm worried that when this whole thing ends, if we're both still alive, then the danger will be gone and you won't see me the same way. I'm afraid that you'll feel like you're not playing the hero anymore and you'll feel differently than you do today. And I can't lose you Hotch."

Hotch opened his mouth to speak when he heard a knock at the door. Both looked up to see Sean standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, just wondering if you wanna come into town with me. I thought we could have some fresh seafood for lunch."

Emily dropped Hotch's hands and stood up, "Sounds great. I could do with a walk."

Hotch stood too, joining Sean in the hall while Emily found some shoes, "Don't take the truck… you can't be seen driving it."

Sean nodded, "I'll take Marty's oldsmobile from next door. He never drives it anyway." As he turned to leave, closely followed by Emily, Hotch grabbed his brother's arm. Seeing the look on Hotch's face, Sean huffed and smiled, "Don't worry Aaron, I'll take care of her."


	13. Chapter 13

Rossi stared at the board… Mt Pleasant, South Carolina. It couldn't be… There was no Hotchner-owned property in the area. And there was no uncle listed in Hotch's family tree. At least not an uncle with property in Mt Pleasant. There were three aunts in Charleston, cousins in Myrtle Beach, and a great uncle in Summerville. Mt Pleasant however, no such luck.

Rossi turned when he heard footsteps coming into the room, watching Morgan and JJ walk in. "Got anything?" he asked, knowing the answer already by the dejected looks on their faces.

He opened his mouth to speak when he felt his cell vibrate. Pulling it out, he answered.

"_Dave… Mike. Have you had any luck with the girlfriend?_"

Rossi sighed, "No… we thought we had a lead but it didn't go anywhere… what about on your end? Any update on Mr. Prentiss?"

"_It's not looking good, my friend. The doctor's don't think he'll come out of this coma… there's very little brain activity._"

Rossi shook his head, dropping his chin to his chest, "What are you gonna do?"

"_I can't do anything… Elizabeth is his medical proxy and she's gone underground. Haven't had any contact from her since last night._"

"Well you need to find her…"

"_Maybe this is a good thing… if we switch him off, maybe the Russians will leave Elizabeth and Emily alone. If he's gone, he's not a threat to them anymore._"

Rossi shook his head, steely reserve taking over his face, "Michael, that man is the father of a very dear friend of mine. If anything happens to him, without nature taking its course, there will be hell to pay."

"_Nature's already taken its course, David,_" Mike replied.

"Don't do anything stupid Mike, it's too big a risk to take," Rossi replied, "And it's not your risk in the first place."

"_You're right… it's hers. If you get in touch with her, pass on the message and try to convince her to do the right thing. Simon Prentiss was dead before he hit the table… nothing could have changed that outcome and you know it. And if we're all gonna get out of this alive, we need to start thinking with our heads._"

* * *

Hotch watched from the front porch as Emily and Sean drove away. He couldn't help but wonder if he should have gone with them, but then remembered… Emily was a very capable agent. Sean was his brother.

Making his way back inside, Hotch climbed the stairs and walked into Emily's room. Normally this room was his, so he'd managed to stash a few emergency items in there. Flicking the switch in the large walk-in robe, Hotch pulled out a small stepladder, climbing it to reach the top shelf. Pushing aside the spare blankets and pillows, he pulled down a large archive box, carrying it over to the bed and taking off the lid. Sitting on the bed, he leafed through the photos and papers to find what he was looking for.

_Hotch made his way down the stairs, reaching over to take a beer from his brother before they both dropped on the couch. Lifting their feet and crossing their ankles on the coffee table, the two men stared out the window, looking at the moon and the beach. _

"_So do we sell, or do we keep?" _

_Hotch pondered his younger brother's question for a moment, thinking how convenient it would be to have a place he could escape to. Given his new line of work, he wondered if maybe it could be a sort of hideout. But it wasn't just his decision to make. Surely if they sold the property, they'd each have a fairly comfortable nest-egg. And these were all things the two Hotchner brothers needed to sort out. _

"_I was actually…" Hotch paused, "What if we kept it in Uncle Max's name, and just used it for the two of us to get away if we need to…?" _

_Sean huffed and shrugged, "You've got a gorgeous woman at home, who's begging you to have sex with her in order to continue the Hotchner bloodline… what do you need to get away from?" _

_Hotch shrugged, "Sometimes it's just good to have a place, that no one else knows about," Hotch replied, "This guy I work with now, Jason. He's got a place like this. It's somewhere that he doesn't have to think about the things we see at work. And where nothing from that part of his life can touch him... It's his escape." _

_Sean wrinkled his brow, "So why keep this place instead of selling and buying something smaller?" _

_Hotch bit the inside of his mouth, wondering if he wanted to explain his paranoid thoughts to his brother. He didn't want to burden Sean with his own life choices, and preferred to still think of Sean as the small boy it was his job to protect. But when Hotch saw the confusion on Sean's face, he knew he'd have to explain. _

_"If we keep it in Uncle Max's name, no one can trace it back to us," Hotch started, "Uncle Max wasn't really family. Hayley doesn't even know we've been baptized, let alone had a godfather. So if something were to happen, no one would be able to find us here." _

_Sean frowned again, staring down at his beer, "So we use this as a back-up plan? Like if one of those serial killers you track down escapes and comes after you... or if some terrorist tries to kill you but you get away... cmon Aaron. You're a lawyer. Since when does your life read like a Bond movie?" _

_Hotch rolled his eyes and tossed his brother an incredulous look, "It may sound far-fetched, but it's really not." _

_Sean shook his head and shrugged, "I spose the market's not all that great right now, so we'd probably be better off waiting anyway." He paused for a moment, turning his beer bottle in his hands, "Fine. We keep it, and when... or _if_... you retire, we sell... deal?" _

_Hotch nodded and reached over the pat his brother on the shoulder, when he felt his brother huff. _

_"What is it?" _

_Sean shook his head and looked Hotch in the eyes, "Your world is fucked up brother." _

_Hotch huffed and shook his head, "You have no idea." _

Digging to the bottom of the box, Hotch pulled out an old cell. Switching it on, he waited for the screen to light up, then punched in the number. Hearing the ringing, he waited to hear the click.

"Dave… it's Aaron."

* * *

Rossi tore into the conference room, scaring the four other people standing there. He walked over to the board and circled Mt Pleasant in dark blue marker.

"I have an address… let's go."

The team followed Rossi through the doors, Morgan stopping in the doorway.

"Charlotte… you coming?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded and smiled, "Right behind you."

* * *

"Hotch!" Emily called out, smiling at Sean following behind her, "Aaron!"

"Aaron!" Sean called out, following Emily into the kitchen and dropping their purchases on the ground.

Emily wrinkled her brow, then looked over at Sean, "I'll go check out the back," she said nervously. As she made her way to the back sliding doors, she pushed them open, before stepping out onto the back deck. Holding her hand up to shield her eyes, Emily squinted in the sun, spotting Hotch standing on the grass lawn between the house and the sand.

He had his hands pushed into the pockets of his khakis, his dark blue polo moving gently in the ocean breeze. Emily could tell from the way his shoulders sat… he was stressed.

Emily made her way down the steps, crossing the lawn and pulling up next to Hotch. He turned to face her, attempting to cover up the frowns in his forehead by smiling. Emily wrinkled her brow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You ok?"

Hotch nodded and looked back at the ocean, "You?"

Emily nodded and tipped her head towards the house, "We bought lobsters for dinner tonight, and got a whole mix of stuff for lunch… you wanna come eat?"

Hotch nodded and the two agents turned to climb the stairs. Hotch was silent and it was beginning to scare Emily. She turned to him and offered a small smile, running her hand over his shoulders, "Are you sure there's nothing you wanna talk about?" Emily asked, "Other than the obvious..."

Hotch shook his head, "How about we go for a walk after lunch?" he asked, "Just the two of us?"

Emily nodded and squeezed Hotch's shoulder, "Sure. Just the two of us sounds like a good idea."


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: First of all, thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. It's good to see that people are enjoying the story. That's why I write so please, keep reviewing. If I stuff up, I probably won't pick up on it so feel free to tell me. If it's something that desperately needs changing, I'll edit ASAP. _**

**_So I just realized I should've put a "WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH" header at the beginning of the story, so I'll go and fix that eventually, but for now, there will be a character death... minor... not any of the team. Anyway... fret not dear readers, the team is on their way. So please, enjoy. And leave a review if you've got the time. It's always nice to know if there's anything I need to fix, or if you're enjoying the story._**

**_Also, apologies on the massive size of this chapter. I didn't want to lose the flow so I just kept it all in the one. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

The sun was still bright, its rays warming their faces, while a large storm off the coast was blowing a cool breeze onto the shore. Summer was over, and autumn was really starting to show, even on the coast of South Carolina. A small swell still remained, and the dedicated surfers (of which there were few in this part of the country) were making the most of the fading warm temperatures.

Emily held her stomach as she and Hotch made their way across the lawn to the sand. "I don't think I'll be able to watch 'Finding Nemo' ever again after that meal," she groaned as she put out her hand to squeeze Hotch's arm.

Hotch huffed and shook his head, "Well that's unlikely to happen… 'Finding Nemo' is Jack's favourite movie… that just won't work at all!"

Emily pouted and shook her head, "That _won't _work now, will it?" she tipped her head onto Hotch's shoulder and reached down to lace her fingers with his, "Maybe I can make an exception…"

Hotch huffed and squeezed Emily's fingers gently, "I think that would be best."

The pair walked in silence for a while, enjoying the serenity and almost forgetting about the battle they were currently fighting. It was nice to just relax for a moment, ignoring the ever-present reality that something bad would happen… and soon.

"I know I've been all over the place the last couple days, Hotch," Emily sighed, "But I want you to know that… when this is all over… I do want…" Emily paused nervously and Hotch stopped, pulling her around to face him.

"I do too," Hotch said quietly, one tip of his lip rising slightly as he reached up the brush through the stray hairs framing Emily's face. And as Hotch thought about it, he really did. He couldn't wait to see what his future held now… so long as he had Emily and Jack.

Of course, Hotch knew that the purpose of this walk wasn't for them to figure out their future, but for Hotch to inform Emily of her present. Her earth-shattering present. His brow wrinkled as he wondered how to put into words all he needed to say. How do you tell somebody you love that their father is going to die… and soon? How do you break the heart of the person who has slowly become your whole world?

"Hotch?"

Hotch was broken from his thoughts by Emily's voice… and most importantly the concern therein. He looked up and saw it on her face too… the wrinkled brow, the lines creasing the corners of her mouth, the slight shimmer in her eyes, as if her body was preparing for this unmistakably upsetting news.

Suddenly, Emily stepped back, out of Hotch's arms, yet still gripping his hands. It was true… there was more. Emily couldn't imagine what he was about to tell her. Had he somehow found out that the Russians were coming? Was he about to tell her that this was it… possibly their final moments… the final showdown that would determine their fate? She grasped his fingers, feeling as though if she let go of them she would suddenly fly away… and would never find her way back.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Hotch swallowed hard. This was the moment. How he handled this news would determine everything. If it went "well", Emily would come to him and cry. She would rely on his strength and they would get through the rest of it together. On the other hand, if it went badly, Emily would run from him… try to take care of this herself… close herself off from his help. Hotch took a deep breath, hoping it was the former.

"I called Dave," Hotch started, noting the surprised yet wary look on Emily's face, "A few years back I planted a few things around the house. Surveillance cameras, back-up weapons, disposable cell phones…" he paused before continuing, "Firstly, I told Dave where we were. He said the team had been looking for us. Apparently the Russians had gone after Charlotte… Sean's fiancée."

Hotch squeezed Emily's fingers at her gasp, and shook his head, "She's fine… she's with the team. And her brother, who owns the truck, he and his family are in protective custody."

Emily sighed in relief at this news, "There's more isn't there?"

Hotch nodded and glanced down, bringing their joined hands between them, "Em… Michael Strauss is handling everything from the Agency's point of view. He moved your dad to another hospital and he's been keeping an eye on his progress…" Hotch looked up to Emily's face, noting the tears waiting to fall, "The prognosis isn't good… the doctor's don't think he'll wake up…" Hotch paused again, "He's gone Emily… I'm so sorry."

Hotch swallowed over the lump in his throat, watching as those tears that were waiting in the wings took centre stage. One by one, the small droplets fell until tracks glistened on Emily's otherwise flawless cheeks. Just as quickly as the tears had fallen, Hotch watched as Emily's face went through a gamut of emotions… confused… bewildered… lost… and finally settled on angry.

Hotch watched in dismay as she stepped further back, his hands dropping when she let go. "No… no, no, no, no, no," she rattled out quickly.

Hotch reached out to touch her, but she shrugged away from him. Then looking up, his heart broke at the anger in her eyes. Anger directed at him, "You took me away from him. He's all alone Hotch… how could you do that?" she screamed, "I should have stayed with him... maybe if I'd been speaking to him something would have woken him up." Seeing Emily step forward, Hotch was hopeful that that was all for angry outbursts, until Emily lunged and punched him in the chest with the sides of her fists, "This is your fault!"

And just as quickly as she'd stepped forward, Emily was moving away again. She hated that she had no control over her emotions, but she couldn't help it. For those moments she needed someone to blame. And in that moment, all she had was Hotch. Taking two more steps away, Emily turned and started to walk further down the beach, ignoring the sound of Hotch calling out her name.

When he opened his mouth to call out to Emily for the fourth time, all he heard was gunfire.

* * *

Morgan turned the car onto Marshall Blvd, waiting for Reid to point to the right house. Watching the skinny arm point in the direction of a large blue summerhouse, Morgan's eyes grew wide as he watched the five men climb out of the car, and make their way to the front of the house.

"Shit."

Pulling up into the driveway next to the large blue van, Morgan pulled on the handbrake. Turning to the passengers in the back seat, he gave out his directions, "Rossi and I will go in. JJ and Reid, you stay here with Charlotte. If you see anyone come out of that house that you don't recognize… drive away."

And with those instructions, Reid climbed into the driver's seat as he and the others watched Rossi and Morgan make their way up the driveway, sneak up the front stairs to the house, and disappear through the front door.

Moments later, all they heard was gunfire.

* * *

Sean sighed, sitting back in the hammock and taking a swig from his beer. Sure, he knew being responsible for watching over the house while Aaron and Emily were gone meant he probably shouldn't be indulging in a post-lunch beverage, but he couldn't really care at this point. God knows it could be his last beer… and he was gonna make it count.

Glancing down the beach, he smiled, watching his brother and his new friend strolling along, hand-in-hand. Thinking back over the couple of days he'd spent with Emily, she'd really grown on him. She was funny, so smart… and gorgeous. God, when they'd gone to the grocery store and she'd bent down to pick up the carton of beer… if Aaron didn't go for her, and he himself wasn't already engaged… Sean's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard. _Christ… you're engaged man! _He thought to himself, _You can't go thinking about another woman._

Sean lifted the beer to his mouth, taking a sip, when he heard it… footsteps… above him. His eyes grew wide and he looked down the beach to Aaron and Emily. Something was wrong… very wrong. And then he heard it.

Gunfire.

* * *

Emily turned back when she heard it, looking at the house, then at Hotch. Then before she could think, her feet were moving and she ran back towards Aaron, joining him as they bolted towards the house.

Sneaking their way across the grass, Emily and Hotch joined Sean in the wet bar under the house. Hotch walked around to where Sean was stooped, helping him lift the large crate out of the hole in the floor. As the two Hotchner's opened the crate, Emily was surprised.

Inside were three rifles, all fitted with scopes, two handguns, and a 12-gauge shotgun. Emily quickly grabbed the latter, reaching into the crate to take out a handful of bullets, loading the shotgun and clicking it closed. As she pumped the handle, she looked up at the men, both watching her with oddly impressed smiles. But the moment was quickly broken when they heard the footsteps and more gunfire.

Hotch grabbed one of the handguns, inwardly berating himself for forgetting his personal sidearm, which still sat on his bedside table. As Sean picked up and loaded the rifle he held, Emily and Hotch started to make their way towards the inner staircase. Sean quickly followed.

Hotch took point, fully aware that if anything happened to either Emily or Sean, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Today was not their day to die.

As they came around the final corner, leading into the kitchen, Hotch took note of a dark shadow moving down the upstairs hallway… straight into Emily's room. Then, in the reflection of the glass on the oven door, Hotch saw two more men sitting behind the couch. And before he knew it, they jumped up, both firing their weapons in the direction of the front hall.

Hotch turned and signaled to Emily and Sean with three fingers. He pointed two fingers to the side, then one finger up. At their synchronized nods, Hotch nodded back, then crawled into the kitchen, trying not to make a sound.

From where he now sat, his back against the fridge, Hotch could see further down the front hall, and squinted his eyes. Then he saw black boot and a leg dressed in thick black jeans. Morgan. Sliding further across, Hotch looked across from Morgan and hand with the large gold ring, holding a glock… Dave.

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Emily in the doorway of the stairwell. Point to his right hand, he mouthed 'Dave'. Then pointing to the hall, he mouthed 'Morgan'. He smiled at the relieved look on Emily's face. Then turning back, he saw Dave's head sneak forward and spot him. Dave smiled and nodded, holding up one finger, then sliding it across his throat. One dead. Hotch signaled to Dave, telling him that he and Emily were heading upstairs, and that Sean was in the stairwell. At Dave's nod, Hotch knew the plan.

Hotch crawled back to the stairwell, relieved to finally have a plan. Leaning forward, he whispered straight into Emily's ear, before passing the message on to Sean, telling him to guard the stairwell. At Sean's nod, Hotch and Emily stood, and began their ascent up the stairs.

Emily followed Hotch up the stairs, watching as he quickly checked the hall, before stepping in behind him. Her heart beat wildly, hoping that this would be the end of this horrible experience. She held up the shotgun, waiting for Hotch's lead. There was no way she would even think of taking point at this stage… not with the way her head was functioning. Her heart beat wildly and, for some unknown reason, she couldn't help but think that she didn't want to die without getting a proper kiss from Hotch. The professional agent in Emily thought it was preposterous to think such things at a time like this, but Emily couldn't find it in herself to care.

Hotch stopped, just before they lost the cover of the wall, and stood waiting. Waiting for the man to come out of Emily's room so he could end this once and for all. He quickly checked behind him, grateful that Emily was facing in the other direction, keeping an eye on the stairwell and Sean's room. He felt her move behind him, their shoulder blades grazing, as he kept his eyes back on the other room.

Before he even knew what was happening, he heard the shot, and felt Emily's shoulder push back into his own at the recoil of the weapon. Pain ripped through his ears, but he knew he couldn't think about it right now. As he turned to see the body lying on the ground, Emily looked past him, and pumped the weapon again, calling out for him to get down. And again, he ducked, looking up at her face as she took the shot.

Hotch was oblivious to the gunfire in the lounge room, instead looking at Sean's bedroom and seeing the dead Russian bleeding. Then he turned, looking towards Emily's room… the same man he'd seen enter it not ten minutes ago. Also dead.

Emily sunk to the floor, kneeling in front of Hotch and dropping the now empty shotgun, before she took his face in his hands. "Are you ok?" she mouthed, not wanting to damage his ears even further with her words.

Hotch held his hands over his ears, the blinding pain now so clear. The loud ringing was back, and an instant migraine was taking root. He shook his head and mumbled out the bare minimum, "I'm fine," at least grateful he could hear that much. Ignoring the pain, Hotch drew Emily into a tight hug, breathing in a mix of perfume, the beach, and gun powder, and giving thanks.

They were alive.

* * *

Once the ringing had died down, and Hotch was able to stand, Emily helped him down the stairs, guiding him over to the couch where he lay down. The pain on his face was clear… it was barely five days since that bombing had torn apart his ears… and now today, two 12-gauge shots had been fired in such close proximity. Hotch opened his eyes and smiled at the woman hovering over him, "I'm fine, Em… you saved my life."

Emily leant down and kissed his forehead, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Everyone ok here?"

Emily and Hotch looked up, finding Rossi standing a few metres away. Emily nodded and stood, running over to hug her friend.

"Thank you so much, Dave," she whispered, squeezing him tight.

Rossi squeezed her back, smiling into her hair, "Of course, honey… we're family."

As they stood back, Emily looked over his shoulder and saw Morgan walking back through the house, followed by JJ, Reid, and a thin, blonde woman. The latter looked up, concern all over her face as she looked around. When she saw the two dead bodies behind the couch, she couldn't stop the bile from rising, before she ran into the kitchen and emptied the contents of her stomach in the sink.

When she felt a familiar hand on her back, Charlotte looked up to see Sean standing over her, a rifle in his other hand. She turned and wiped her face, before pulling Sean into her arms and squeezing him tight.

"Thank God you're ok!" she sighed, a tear sliding down her cheek. She ignored the tears, just wanting to hold him in her arms and pretend that the past few days had never happened.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Sean whispered into her ear, "We're all ok."

Rossi turned to watch Emily run to hug the others, reaching into his pocket when he felt his cell vibrate. Wrinkling his brow, he opened his cell as he made his way onto the back deck.

"Rossi."

"_Dave, it's Mike._"

"We're at the house… five men… all dead. The others are safe."

"_Well that's good news… finally… but it wasn't the reason I was calling. Vidov's coming in... he wants to make a deal._"

* * *

**_AN: Just in case y'all are wondering about who I picture for Charlotte, it's Alex McKenna. You can find her on IMDB. _****_I don't really know how the CIA operates, but given this was an operation under the Agency, I'm going with the idea that they would clean up the mess of the 5 dead Russians._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: A little clue picked up by HGRHfan35 comes up in this chapter so be on the lookout. Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

_Hotch stopped, just before they lost the cover of the wall, and stood waiting. Waiting for the man to come out of Emily's room so he could end this once and for all. He quickly checked behind him, grateful that Emily was facing in the other direction, keeping an eye on the stairwell and Sean's room. He felt her move behind him, their shoulder blades grazing, as he kept his eyes back on the other room._

_Before he even knew what was happening, he heard the shot, and felt Emily's body push back into his own. Pain ripped through his ears, but Hotch's mind couldn't process the noise, instead focusing solely on the wet he felt at his back. As he turned, Hotch looked down in horror as Emily's body fell to the floor. He looked up, aiming his gun at the man in the doorway, shooting two bullets into his head and chest. Hearing footsteps behind him, Hotch turned and shot another two rounds, hitting the second assailant in the chest twice._

_He didn't even stop to check that both men were dead, before he looked down again. There was blood… so much blood. Hotch held his hand over the wound in Emily's chest, his heart breaking at the empty look in her eyes. She was already gone. _

_And he didn't even get to say goodbye. _

Hotch's eyes burst open in panic, taking in the room around him. The light blue walls, the window seat, the rocking chair in the corner. His eyes moved down to the woman tucked against him, their bodies spooned in the large king-size bed, and he felt the tension in his chest subside.

Emily was alive. It was just a dream.

Reaching down a tentative hand so as not to wake her, Hotch ghosted his fingers over her face, before he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. He slowly but surely pulled his arm out from under her pillow, careful not to move her too much, and climbed up from the bed.

Making a quick stop in the bathroom, Hotch splashed cold water over his face and looked up into the mirror. He bit his lip when he saw the dark circles under his eyes, the creases in his forehead. Today they were lucky… hell most days they were lucky. But like everyone, their luck had to run out sometime.

Shaking those pessimistic thoughts from his head, Hotch stood up. And with careful steps through the bedroom, made his way to the hall.

Hotch passed Sean's room, briefly glancing in and seeing his brother curled up with his fiancée. He smiled, grateful that after nights of fitful sleep everyone was getting some rest. JJ, Reid, and Morgan had found some rooms in the other wings of the house, catching up on much-need sleep also.

While he poured himself a glass of water, Hotch looked around the living room. He had to admire the Agency. When they said they'd clean up a mess, they weren't kidding. The bodies were gone. The guns were gone. He stood on his toes and looked to the lounge where two of the men had been killed... the blood was gone.

He poured another glass of water then made his way out to the back deck, sighing at the dregs of sunlight left. The horizon was pink, the water blue, and a gentle breeze blew through his hair. As the waves crashed, Hotch felt huge relief that he could hear (and most importantly tolerate) that beautiful sound.

He had promised Emily that the pain wasn't too bad in hope that she wouldn't insist he went to the hospital. But apparently his word wasn't enough so she when she persisted, Hotch made a show of taking a couple of the painkillers the doctor in New York had prescribed. Of course, as he'd expected, the pills had knocked him out for a couple of hours. But apart from that, it had proved to Emily that Hotch was trying to take care of himself.

Hotch sighed again, moving over to sit at the table, crossing his ankles over the railing. He just took in the sights, the sounds, the smells… the sensations of being alive.

"You had us all terrified, Aaron."

Hotch looked over his shoulder, smiling at his old friend as he made his way to sit down. Shrugging his shoulders, Hotch shook his head.

"I'm sorry… if I could've told you, I would have," he replied, "But not without risking Emily's life… and your own."

Rossi huffed, "You think we all weren't at risk anyway? Surely you're not that naïve Aaron."

Hotch shrugged and huffed, "In any case… we made it. We're alive."

Rossi nodded, conceding that point.

"Besides," Hotch continued, "You weren't the only ones in the dark… I didn't even tell Hampton where we were going. And he was the one responsible for Simon's safety."

Rossi wrinkled his brow, "Who's Hampton?" he asked, turning to look at Hotch.

"CIA."

Rossi nodded and turned his eyes back to the view.

After a few moments of silence, Rossi decided it was time. "So what exactly is going on here anyway?" he started, "You drop everything to go to New York and babysit Emily, then you risk your lives and the lives of your brother and his fiancée, just to keep her safe?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "I care about her," he answered honestly, not wanting to spill to Rossi until he and Emily had a chance to talk everything through.

Rossi nodded, smiling mischievously, "I take it in the world according to Aaron Hotchner, that means love?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and smiled knowingly at his old friend, "Think what you want, Dave," he replied, "I'm just glad we're all alive."

Rossi watched Hotch's face, knowing the truth but not wanting to push the friendship too far. He had been the ever-watchful eye over the team since his return to the unit. He'd observed how Hotch had withdrawn from the group when he and Hayley had first separated. Seen Emily keeping an eye out for him, protecting him when the other agents made comments, making sure he ate, slept, had coffee. He'd wondered how long it would take for Hotch to realize what was right before his eyes. And much to Rossi's surprise, it hadn't taken long at all.

But that was neither here, nor there. As much as he would've loved to keep baiting him, he knew that Hotch was a very private man when it came to his personal life. So really, it was best to just change the subject.

"So how are the ears?"

Hotch shrugged, "The ocean's not giving me a migraine."

"That's a good sign," Rossi replied.

Hotch nodded and smiled, "That's a very good sign."

* * *

"So Aaron's screaming in pain, gritting through his teeth and talking about his plans for revenge on the both of us," Sean explained, barely containing the laughter himself, "All the while, Uncle Max is driving like a maniac down Halfway Creek Road to get to Highway 17, and I'm trying to simultaneously wrap a tourniquet around the arrow, not look at my brother's ass, AND not get sick myself from all the blood."

"I'm so sorry that my injury caused you so much distress, little brother," Hotch teased, causing more laughter from the group, not so much a result of the words themselves, but the uncharacteristic delivery by Hotch himself. "And can I just say, thank you for telling this story to my team... they'll never look at me the same way again."

"What are brothers for, Aaron?" Sean said, shrugging his shoulders.

As the laughter died down, Emily leant over, placing one hand on Hotch's knee and whispering in his ear, "I'd really like to see that scar one day."

Hotch huffed and shrugged, "I think I can arrange that, Agent Prentiss," he replied softly, sitting back to look into her eyes. He offered her a small smile as he drifted off for a moment, before the clearing of Rossi's throat brought him back to reality.

"Excuse me," the older agent said, standing up from the table and pulling out his shrilling cell. Hotch wrinkled his brow as Rossi made his way into the small rec room off to the side of the dining area, closing the door behind him. He looked over at Emily, "I'll be right back."

Hotch pushed through the door, and looked into the corner where Rossi was leaning against the pool table. Closing the door again, Hotch made his way over to his friend's side while Rossi put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Mike, I've got Agent Hotchner with me now… what's the news?"

"_Dave… Aaron… I've got Gina Sanchez here with me,_" Mike started, "_We've just finished interrogating Vidov… he's provided us with some small details, but won't release any more information until we make a deal._"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, looking skeptically at Rossi, "What kind of deal?"

"_Vidov would like to get out of the organization, but knows he can't do that without being killed, or turning witness… and neither of those options is particularly appealing to him. However, he has asked for protection, and for certain… _diplomatic… _demands._"

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked nervously. Really, there weren't many options for a man like Vidov. If the Russian Mafia found out about him selling secrets, they would stop at nothing to kill him, and any agents standing in their way. But if Vidov wasn't willing to turn witness, there was very little the US government could do to protect him.

"_Vidov has an escape plan. He has organized safe passage for his family out of the States, to an undisclosed location. And he wants assurances that when he is released, he will be kept out of any further investigation into the Rozhin Organization._"

"All of this in exchange for what?" Hotch probed, wishing he could get his hands on this scumbag and get the information they needed.

"_As his final act in the Organization, Vidov is willing to call off the hunt… and to provide the Agency with information that could come in very handy in the future._"

Rossi wrinkled his brow, looking at Hotch, "What information?"

"_Vidov has told us where they got the information about Charlotte Peck, and about Agents Hotchner and Prentiss' locations…_" Mike paused, "_It's Agent Hampton_"

Hotch's heart raced and he looked up at Rossi, "Agent Hampton… how?"

"_Agent Hampton planted bugs in your bags while you were still at the hospital. They've been tracking you since New York. They knew your general location, but didn't get the specifics until they spotted Emily in town._"

Hotch shook his head, the anger boiling his blood. He had trusted that agent… trusted him with his life. And more importantly, trusted him with Emily's life.

"Where's Hampton now?" Rossi asked, noting the small vein in Hotch's forehead, which had suddenly grown three-fold.

"_Vidov says that they have him,_" Gina explained, "_They'll release him to us as soon as we make the deal. If we don't… they'll kill him._"

Hotch shook his head, "Hampton's worth more alive than he is dead," he surrendered, "What does the Director say?"

"_He said to ask Agent Prentiss._"


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Hey all. Only have two chapters left after this one and then epilogue. Please keeping reading and reviewing. I think I said in the beginning that this is AU. And you'll see what I mean in the final couple of chapters. Thanks for the reviews peeps... keep em coming! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

Emily's eyes were heavy, in spite of her afternoon nap. But she wasn't ready for bed yet… the thrills of the past few days having boosted her energy. Most of the time, when the chase was over, she felt nothing but exhaustion. Well, the chase was over, the bad guys dead… and she finally felt that weight lift off her shoulders. But deep down, Emily knew it was far from over. She still needed to hear those magical words… 'The Russians are no longer trying to kill you or your family.'

Emily chuckled at her dark humour, shaking her head at herself. One of these days she was sure she'd go loopy… and today had driven her closer to that point than she'd ever been before.

That familiar scent filled her nostrils and she felt her heart beat faster. Without even looking, she knew he was there. And before she'd had time to structure a sentence, he sat down on the step, his shoulder grazing hers.

Hotch and Emily sat in silence for a few moments, watching the moon shine a gentle light over the ocean. The waves were lapping against the sand, in the distance a small beach party was revving up. The smell of burning wood, the sounds of distant music, the taste of salty water. It was only when that last one hit her that Emily realized the salty water was her tears.

Hotch wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. As he ran a hand down her arm, he explained the telephone call.

"If we make this deal, the target's off your back," Hotch explained, "You can say goodbye to your dad, you can see your mother again… you can come home."

Emily reached over and squeezed Hotch's bare knee, "If we make this deal, a key leader in human trafficking and sexual slavery will be free… how can I sacrifice the safety of thousands of women and children, all to save myself?"

Hotch shook his head and turned to face her. With just the tip of one finger, he gently guided her face up until their eyes met, "Emily, if we don't make this deal, the business still operates. Hampton dies, and with him more information that could one day save lives."

Emily sighed, knowing in her heart that Hotch was right. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was choosing her life, and the lives of her own family and loved ones, over the lives of thousands of women. She reached up, brushing Hotch's hair back from his face, tightened her lips and nodded.

"Make the deal."

And with those words Emily stood, leaving Hotch's embrace, and made her way down the stairs, across the lawn and onto the beach. Hugging her arms around her stomach as she walked away from the man she loved, Emily let the tears fall freely for the first time in a long time. Her body shook with sobs, and she finally felt that weight lifted from her chest, giving her heart space to beat again.

* * *

Rossi gazed out the large picture window in his room. His eyes drifted over the moonscape on the ocean, and down to the couple sitting on the steps. He sighed, as Hotch held Emily, the two of them oblivious to their audience as they talked. Then, to Rossi's surprise, Emily stood from her seat and walked away. After a moment of watching her, Rossi's eyes returned to Hotch, the younger man raking his hands through his hair as he dropped his head in defeat. He looked up again, Rossi certain that Hotch's eyes were watching Emily.

Rossi shook his head and turned, walking out of his room, down the stairs, and through the living room. He stopped at the small bar in the corner, pouring two glasses of single malt, before he continued on his path.

Rossi wasn't sure if Hotch even heard the sliding door open and close because of his injured ears, or if he was just too focused on the woman walking away. Either way, Hotch jumped when Rossi took a seat next to him, holding out one of the glasses. Hotch took the drink and, to his friend's surprise, tipped the drink down his throat in one gulp.

"Tough day."

Hotch huffed and shook his head, "You really have a way with words, Dave."

Rossi chuckled and nodded, "I suppose countless books does make me a bit of a wordsmith," he replied, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye.

As he sat back, leaning his elbows on the step above them, Rossi sighed. "You should go find her," he said quietly, not wanting to puncture the peace and quiet that surrounded them.

Hotch shook his head and leant his elbows on his knees, "She doesn't want to see me."

Rossi wrinkled his brow, ready to slap some sense into the younger man, "Actually Aaron, I think you're the only one she wants to see… or should I say, you're the only one she wants to see her like this."

Hotch dropped his head in his hands, muffling his voice. But his words were clear to his friend, "Why can't life ever be simple?" he mumbled, "If it's not serial killers, it's terrorists. If it's not terrorists, it's some other horrible excuse for a human being."

Rossi shrugged, taking a moment to sip his drink, "If life was simple, it wouldn't be worth living."

Hotch let out a deep sigh and nodded, his eyes looking up from his hands and catching sight of Emily slowly walking back towards the house. She was still about a mile away, but Hotch could tell it was her. It was something about how she walked… how even in her current state, knowing how much of this war she still had left to fight, her head was still held high.

"She just needs to know she's not alone… and that she won't be alone when it's time to say goodbye."

* * *

Hotch had taken Rossi's wise words to heart, knowing that Emily still had so much left to do before this whole ordeal was over. And knowing that he wanted to be with her every step of the way. Even still, it had taken him a good ten minutes to move from his spot on the deck.

He looked up when his feet hit the cool sand, and saw her in the distance. She was still almost a mile away, but he didn't care. He just took that time to think about what he would say. By the time he met her halfway, he still didn't have the words. So he figured he'd show her through his actions.

Emily looked up as Hotch came closer, grateful that she hadn't managed to push him away. When he came close enough for her to see, her heart beat wildly at the look in his eyes. She couldn't quite place it… it was a look she'd never seen before. But when they finally met, and he did what he did… then she knew.

He took her face in his hands, pulling her to him and pressing his lips against hers. Desperation, passion, longing… and love. All emotions that Emily could feel radiating through Hotch's body as he pulled her against him, their lips never parting. Even when oxygen became a necessity, he didn't let her go.

Emily felt herself responding quickly, wrapping her arms around Hotch's waist, locking behind him. She tilted her head slightly, allowing Hotch more access, which he eagerly took. She knew in that moment, that this was more than just a kiss. It was more than just simple attraction. It was a promise.

Eventually, both of them needed to breathe, and when they pulled apart, panting and gasping for air, Emily felt a smile grow on her face. Looking up at Hotch, the smile continued to grow when she saw her look mirrored on his face. He didn't speak, just ran his fingers through her hair, down her cheeks, over her swollen lips. He ghosted his fingers over her neck, eliciting a shiver, before running them across her shoulders and down her arms.

"God, you're freezing, Emily," Hotch said, reaching up and unzipping his jacket. He quickly transplanted it onto her body, and zipped up the front, before pulling her against his body. He felt the chuckle shake her against him, and he pulled away, looking down at her in wonder. "What?"

Emily shook her head, grinning up at him, "You kiss me like _that_, and the first words out of your mouth are a comment about my body temperature?"

Hotch huffed, shrugging his shoulders, "I couldn't very well let you freeze while I listed off my notes about that kiss, could I?"

Emily bit her lip and shook her head, "I guess not… though I'm starting to warm up now, so maybe you could share with the class why you just did that."

Hotch chuckled and nodded, brushing his fingers through Emily's hair again, this time to untuck it from the sweater. As he looked into her eyes, his grin faded into a gentle smile, "When you walked away, I was trying to think up the words I needed to say to make you believe that I would be there for you… by your side," he started, "But then while I was walking over here, I couldn't think of anything to say… so…"

"So you showed me."

Hotch nodded and leant down, placing a gentle peck on her lips, "I promise Emily… you will never have to go through anything alone… ever again."

Emily smiled sadly at the wonderful man in her arms, leaning up to kiss him again as she squeezed his sides, "I was thinking about this the whole time I was walking… how I couldn't ask you to be my security blanket forever. How I needed to stand up, be independent, and handle all of this on my own." Emily shook her head, reaching up to wipe her finger across Hotch's lips, "But I don't _want _to go through this alone… I need you Hotch."

Hotch leant his forehead against hers, whispering softly, "And you have me Emily."

The pair stood there for what felt like hours, but was more likely minutes, before Emily's voice broke through the silence, "I want to say goodbye."

Hotch nodded, kissing her on the temple, before leaning back to look at her, "Rossi said that nothing can happen until they find your mother," he explained, "Do you know where she is?"

Emily nodded, then wrinkled her brow, "Is it wrong of me to think that if I don't find her, then Dad will stay alive forever?" Her voice cracked on the final word, and she succumbed to her tears once more, this time allowing Hotch to hold her. She felt him lean down and turn his head to whisper in her ear.

"It's not wrong at all, sweetheart," he said softly, "But no matter what happens, you won't be alone."

Emily stood back, placing her hands on Hotch's chest while he reached up to wipe her cheeks. "We'll leave tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: The OC in this chapter is someone I picture to look like Rosemary Harris, who plays May Parker in the Spiderman movie._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

The rumble of a plane as it flew through the clouds stirred Emily to open her eyes. She squinted and blinked a couple of times before she was able to focus again. She was sure that, once she and Hotch got home to DC, neither of them would be open to driving long distances again for quite some time.

As it was, they'd said goodbye to the team that morning, just after breakfast, and were on their way back to Virginia. Hotch wasn't entirely sure _where _they were going, but Emily had given him the general direction. Jefferson National Forest.

They had just passed the turnoff for Blacksburg, VA, and it was only just 1:30pm. They'd made good time. Another hour or so and they'd arrive.

Emily felt him reach over and take her hand, a smile unconsciously growing on her face at the touch. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, and hoped that the spark she felt would never get old.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Emily nodded, offering Hotch a satisfied smile. "I've never been too successful trying to sleep in a car. But… I got a couple of hours in there, I'm sure."

Hotch couldn't help the smile that grew on his own face, looking over at Emily. He'd had trouble keeping his eyes on the road for the past 6 hours. She was as beautiful when she slept as she was when she was awake. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and sighed.

"So are we getting close?" he probed, "You gonna tell me when to turn off?"

Emily nodded silently, bringing Hotch's hand up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles, "Not to much farther," she replied, "About another hour… you wanna take the 311, Northbound."

Hotch wrinkled his brow, trying to add up the clues he'd been given so far… which didn't add up to much. There wasn't too much civilization in these parts. Small townships dotted here and there, but with the national forest all around, it was mostly just trees. Lots and lots of trees. Hotch was broken from his thoughts when he felt Emily squeeze his hand. He looked over to see her staring at him intently.

"Thanks for doing this with me… it means a lot."

Hotch huffed and shook his head, "Is there ever going to be a time in our lives, where you won't feel the need to thank me for doing something that comes naturally?"

Emily wrinkled her brow, "Comes naturally? You mean… What do you mean?"

Hotch chuckled at the confusion on her face, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the lips. As with the handholding, Hotch didn't think he would ever tire of that. "Emily, I was put here on this earth for only a few things… one of which is loving you," he explained, "It probably sounds sappy, and I'll deny it if you ever tell the guys I say things like this… but I only have one expectation in return for what I've done, and what I'm doing."

"And that is?" Emily asked, her heart beat rapidly increasing.

"That you'll let me spend the rest of our lives taking care of you."

* * *

"Take the next right," Emily said quietly, pointing to the right. Hotch obliged, steering the car down the unnamed dirt road. He opened his mouth to ask what number, when he saw it. It was the only house down this way, and no more road went past it. All around them was lush, green forest. And hidden behind a wall of hedges and trees, Hotch saw the dark blue roof of a large house. Pulling the SUV into the driveway, Hotch waited for Emily to direct him where to park.

Travelling the circular driveway, Hotch pulled the car up to the front of the house, checking with Emily and finding her expression a strange mix of excitement, sadness, and something else… something he couldn't quite place.

Emily looked up at the house. The dark blue tiled roof – the large stones paving the path up to the house – the big red wood door – the large attic window. Her mind drifted off, oblivious to Hotch's worried gaze...

"…_7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ready or not… here I come." _

_Emily's body shook with nerves. She was certain she'd found the most perfect hiding spot in the entire house. Given it was a house with seven bedrooms, four baths, two kitchens, three living areas, and a basement and attic… there were plenty of spots. But every time, Maggie had managed to find her. Until now. _

_Maggie pushed open Emily's bedroom door, looking under the bed, in the closet, under the desk, under the window seat… nothing. She wrinkled her brow, and remained silent, listening to the sounds of the house. Where had that girl gone? _

_Emily kept her head down low as she heard Maggie's footsteps move through the top floor of the house. She meticulously checked each of the bedrooms, leaving no space unsearched. Emily caught her breath in her throat when she floorboards creak under the footsteps as they came closer and closer. She bit her lip when a small huff blew out of her mouth. _

_Emily's nose started to twitch and she rolled her eyes at her luck. The one time she finds the most epic hiding place and the dust gets her. She squinted her eyes, trying with all her might to stop the natural reaction, but matter kicked her mind's ass and she felt the sneeze rise in her chest. Then with one final deep breath… _

"_Ahhh … choo!" _

_Maggie chuckled and walked over to the massive grandfather clock, standing in the hallway at the top of the stairs. She looked through the glass door at the base of the clock and couldn't help the outburst of laughter. Emily was tucked into the small space, curled in a ball and wrapped around the pendulum. The small girl had a huge grin on her face, as she waved to Maggie, from inside the clock. _

_Maggie reached over and opened the door, chuckling as Emily crawled out of the clock and stood up, dusting herself off. _

"_Good spot, little one… I think you have me beat." _

_Emily rolled her eyes, "No Maggie… you won fair and square." Emily wrinkled her nose, running a hand over her top lip, "Stupid dust." _

_Maggie huffed and nodded, pulling the seven year old to her and hugging her tight, "In that case… what'd'ya say the loser buys the winner a hot chocolate?" _

_Emily looked up with wide eyes and a huge grin, "Hot chocolate? And cookies?" _

_Maggie shrugged her shoulders and led Emily down the stairs and towards the kitchen, "I suppose… it is vacation. When else can you indulge like this?" _

_Emily wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist desperately, surprising the older woman, "I know I have to go back home soon, but I wish I could stay here with you forever, Maggie." _

_Maggie smiled sadly and ran her fingers through Emily's hair, "I'm glad I could share this place with you Emmy… it's very special to me," Maggie said softly, "I remember a lot of happy times here, with my parents and aunts and uncles and cousins… and now you." _

_Emily looked up, her arms still wrapped around Maggie's waist, "Do you think we could come back next holidays?" she asked. With the lake and the forest, this house was her new favourite place in the world. But it was more than just the fun activities… for Emily, this house felt more like a home than any of the embassies she'd lived in during her short time on the planet. _

"_You can come back here whenever you want, Emmy… so long as it's ok with your mother." Letting go of her, Emily stood back and offered her a smile, before going about gathering all they needed to make the hot chocolates. _

_Emily knew she'd have to go home again… back to Washington… back to the life of Ambassador Prentiss' daughter. She wasn't really looking forward to it, but at least she always had Maggie with her. In the past seven years, that had never changed. And Emily hoped that it never would. If she had her way, Maggie would be with her forever. _

Hotch squeezed Emily's hand, breaking her from her reminiscing. When she looked up at him, Hotch leant over, covering her lips with his own. The kiss lasted longer than a mere peck, but it was not overdone. And as he pulled away, Emily's features relaxed. "Where'd you just go?" he probed, taking note of the glint in her eyes.

"A history lesson," she replied cryptically, ignoring the confused look on Hotch's face as she turned from him and opened her door to climb out.

Hotch joined Emily at the bottom of the front steps, placing his hand on her back in a show of support. She led the way up the seven steps and onto the front porch. Reaching her hand up, she tapped three times on the large wooden door, then stepped back, offering Hotch a smile. He looked up as the door opened, and saw an older woman standing in the doorway. White wispy hair pulled back into a low-bun, her cream skin wrinkling as she smiled.

"Emmy," she gasped, pushing open the door and pulling Emily into a tight hug.

Emily couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, nor the tear that dropped from her eye. "Maggie," she replied, squeezing the older woman as tight as she could without hurting her, "How are you?"

Maggie stood back, keeping hold of Emily's shoulder and placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Emmy… it's been too long."

Emily huffed and reached up, squeezing Maggie's hand as it cupped her cheek. "Is she here?" Emily asked timidly, taking note of the dark circles under the older woman's eyes.

Maggie nodded and smiled sadly, stepping back in the doorway and pulling Emily inside by the hand, "You know where she goes when she needs to escape… I'll wait here until you're ready," Maggie explained, leading Emily into the kitchen, Hotch following closely behind.

Hotch paused by the bench, watching Emily walk through the sliding screen door, and out onto a large porch. His eyes trailed her as she made her way down the steps and over the path, where a woman knelt beside the garden. When she looked up, Hotch saw her face and smiled. This was a side of the Ambassador he'd never thought he see again.

* * *

Emily slowly walked down the steps and onto the small path leading to the back garden. Making her way across the grass, she stopped behind her mother, who was completely oblivious to her presence at this time. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Emily jumped when her mother did, almost laughing at their reactions. Elizabeth turned and her eyes grew wide.

"Emily… what are you doing here?"

Emily smiled and watched as her mother rose, surprising her further by pulling her into a tight hug. Without thinking, Emily's arms wrapped around her mother's thin shoulders and she sighed. As sad as it was, it probably wouldn't take her ten fingers and ten toes to add up the number of times she and her mother had hugged.

"I… I need to talk to you," Emily started nervously, "It's about Daddy."

Elizabeth wrinkled her brow, pulling off her gloves and dropping them by her pail. She pointed to a small bench in the shade of the large elm tree and guided Emily over to sit. When they were both seated, Emily offered her mother a sad smile, picking up her hand and squeezing it gently.

"The CIA has made a deal… we're not longer a target for the Russians, and…" Emily's voice caught in her throat as she tried to finish her sentence. But every time she opened her mouth, the words refused to come out. She soon found she didn't need the words, as she slowly raised her eyes to meet her mother's. She understood.

"It's too late, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaky.

At Emily's nod, Elizabeth swallowed hard over the lump in her throat and nodded. Raising one hand to wipe a tear that dropped from Emily's eye, she nodded, "Let's go and say goodbye then."

* * *

Hotch could feel the woman's eyes on him, but he couldn't peel his own eyes away from Emily. She and her mother had been sitting under that tree for forty-five minutes. And though Emily's back was facing him, Hotch could tell from her body language the emotional roller coaster she was currently riding. He wished he could be with her right now, helping her get through it. But he knew that Emily and the Ambassador needed this time alone.

"Emmy has told me about you, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch turned and wrinkled his brow at the older woman's words, "What do you mean?"

Maggie smiled and shrugged, reaching over to pour Hotch a tall glass of iced tea from the pitcher. "Emmy tells me… well, not everything… but most things," Maggie explained, "And in the past two years, I've heard a lot about you." When Hotch's lip twitched, Maggie chuckled, "That pleases you."

Hotch shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose it doesn't _displease _me…" he paused, accepting the glass, "But what about you… how do you fit into the picture?"

Maggie smiled, taking a sip of her drink, "I've known Emmy since before she was born… her mother hired me in August of 71 and I was with the family until Emmy turned 12… I was her nanny." At Hotch's understanding nod, she continued, "From the time they brought her home, until she started ninth grade… she was very advanced for her age, so she skipped third grade."

Hotch nodded again, "You were close?"

Maggie huffed, looking out the window at the two women in the garden, "Inseparable… we went everywhere together." She paused, smiling coyly at the younger man, "So I understand that you're her Unit Chief…" When Hotch nodded, she chuckled, "And?"

Hotch wrinkled his brow, looking at the older woman, then out at Emily, "And… if she'll have me…" his voice trailed off as his thoughts took over. But before he could go too deep into those, Maggie added one last word.

"I've seen the way she looks at you. You're not going anywhere unless _you _choose to… trust me."


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: This is a teeny, tiny chapter, but I felt that it deserved it's own chapter. Big warning, this is the sad part of the story, so if you just want to assume Simon dies, but not read the actual chapter, just move on to the next one. This is the start of the epilogue chapters. There will be three, so this is the first. Please read and review. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

**Epilogue: 1**

**September 2008**

Maggie, Elizabeth, Emily, and Hotch. The four of them standing in a solid arc, each person gripping the hand of the next. The room was relatively silent, bar for the occasional sniffle and the ruffling of clothing as an arm reached up to brush the tears away. The relative silence also marred by the beeping of the monitor and the sounds of the machine giving him breath.

Hotch looked over at the three women, each watching the man lying in the bed, the hearts of the two in the middle breaking with each beep of the heart monitor. He watched their faces, the pain of the past week etched in new wrinkles around their eyes and mouths. Hotch's own heart broke when he saw the tears glistening on Emily's cheeks, and his hand involuntarily squeezed hers, allowing her to draw strength from him. If there was nothing else he could do on this horrible day, he would be happy to do this one thing. He had meant what he'd said... she would never have to be alone again.

When he squeezed her hand, Emily felt her heart skip a beat. She knew it was a strange way to start a relationship, and part of her was terrified that every moment they spent together from now on, would be marred by the tragedy of her father's death. But as she raised her head to look at Hotch, to finally see him in this moment, none of those fears mattered. What mattered in this moment was that, even in her father's impending absence, she would not be alone. She would have another man, a man who was just as heroic in her eyes as the first... a man who would hold her when she didn't have the strength to keep standing on her own. Emily smiled sadly, running her thumb across Hotch's palm, and thanking God for the man beside her.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at her daughter, nodding when Emily met her gaze. It was time. Her heart stopped for a moment. It was time to say goodbye to the love of her life. To her partner. Her best friend. The father of her child, and the man who had once shared her dreams, her aspirations, and her life. Elizabeth felt Emily squeeze her hand as she turned to look at the doctor, standing by the machines, and nodded. She let go of Maggie's hand, making her way to the side of the bed and leaning down to kiss her husband's forehead, and then Elizabeth whispered something in his ear, softly enough that it remained between the two of them.

Emily made her way to the other side of the bed, reaching up to run her fingers through her father's wispy hair. She could swear her heart tore in two as she said her final words to her father.

"You will always be my hero, Daddy… forever and ever."

Emily couldn't help the sobs that wracked her body and she leant her head on his chest, weeping when her mother's fingers brushed through her hair. She stood up straight again, reaching out one hand for Hotch, and the other across her dad's body to hold her mother. Without looking up from her father's face, Emily felt Hotch move closer, until her hand was safely wrapped in his.

As Maggie moved over to Elizabeth's side, wrapping her arm around the other woman's thin waist, Elizabeth nodded her head to the doctor. He nodded grimly, reaching over and flicking the switches, pressing the buttons.

With those few clicks, the machines started to slow. With the fading beeps, Emily felt the tragedy sweep through her body, and she squeezed her mother and Hotch's hands as hard as she could.

The whirring stopped, the beeping stopped… and suddenly the silence was so loud.

Emily's knees felt weak, but before she could fall, Hotch's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head. He held her until she could stand on her own, then softly whispered in her ear.

"We'll give you two some time… I'll be right outside if you need me."

Maggie kissed the side of Elizabeth's head, then moved towards the door, reaching out and kissing Emily's cheek, before she followed Hotch from the room. As he closed the door behind him, Hotch heard the gasp as Emily and Elizabeth's sobs overwhelmed them, and they began to weep.


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: So here's where some of the AU comes in also. Now in canon, at this stage we'd be looking at later in Season 4. While they're still in the BAU right now... well.. in this universe, things change. Please read and review. This one's longer than the last, but still important. After this, one more Epilogue chapter to go. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

**Epilogue: 2**

**February 2009**

Hotch sighed, linking his fingers together as he leant on the railing, watching the party from the second floor. The bride looked beautiful, in a long, flowing white dress, her hair tousled and dropping down past her shoulders. She threw her head back, laughing at her friend and placing a gentle hand on his arm.

The grin on her face faded to a contented smile when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck and whisper something in her ear. And as Hotch watched his brother, kissing his new wife, a feeling of pride grew in his chest. They'd come so far since that horrible case in New York... the case that led them here, to this very house.

The blood of the enemy had been cleaned up, the bullet casings collected. It had taken a few weeks before any of them had felt comfortable coming back to the house. But Hotch hadn't been surprised when Sean and Charlotte explained their plan to marry there. And for Hotch and Emily, coming back to this house was a reminder of where they had started... where things had become real for them.

Sean looked up, spotting his older brother, and squeezing his wife's side. Hotch watched as Sean left Charlotte with her friends, and disappeared in the stairwell, reappearing moments later on the landing.

"Quite a party huh?"

Hotch huffed and nodded, taking a sip of his beer, "It's been a good day."

Sean nodded and smiled, his eyes automatically zeroing in on his new wife. Looking down at his finger, Sean puffed, "I gotta tell ya… even though we've been engaged for a year, I wasn't sure if this day would actually come. It's a little weird to think… I'm married."

Hotch chuckled and stood, turning to face his brother, "Believe me… that feeling never really goes away."

Sean nodded and smiled, watching as Emily joined Charlotte, the two women talking like old friends. "You think you'll ever go there again?" he probed. If Sean had his way, Aaron would marry that woman. And the way Aaron looked at Emily... he didn't think he'd have to try too hard to persuade him.

Hotch turned, following Sean's gaze and spotting her. He couldn't help the smile that grew, nor the incredible warmth that took over his body. She looked gorgeous… a dark blue dress, stopping just past her knees… her hair bouncing past her shoulders in curls. Hotch's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard.

"I think about it every day."

Sean smiled at his brother's answer, a little surprised at how easy it had been to get him to open up. But as his eyes travelled back to the woman who had captivated Aaron's heart, he knew. She was more than just a pretty face. She had a way of bringing out a different side of Aaron... a softer side. He was happier, around her, than he'd been in years. And he smiled more. Sean huffed to himself... his big brother was in love.

The Hotchner brothers stood in silence for a few moments, each one unable to take the eyes of their respective partners. A loud laugh from the down the hall broke them both from their thoughts, and Hotch looked up.

"I think we should sell," he said briefly, glancing at his brother's face and finding him surprised at the suggestion. Hotch realized he would have to elaborate. "You're starting a family," he started, "And I know we could both use the money for other things."

Sean wrinkled his brow, "What about your escape?"

Hotch shrugged, looking down at Emily, "I don't think I need one anymore," he replied. Standing up and pushing his hands in his pockets, Hotch smiled, "I'm giving up the BAU."

Sean's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing. "You're what?" he croaked. This conversation had gone from strange to stranger. He didn't think he'd _ever _hear those words come out of Aaron's mouth.

"Emily's given me a second chance," Hotch explained, "I can't make the same mistakes I did before… Jack deserves a normal life. A father who can be there for him. And I want to give Emily what she deserves," he continued, "Someone who will put her first... before anything else."

Looking back at his girlfriend, Hotch knew he was making the right decision. He'd already thought about his options, and he had a lot. Write a book, lecture at the Academy… even go back to practicing law on a part-time basis.

Whatever he did for work, didn't matter so long as when he finished work for the day he could go home to Emily.

* * *

Emily felt a shiver shake through her body at the cool breeze coming off the ocean. She smiled as a warm hand slowly moved its way up her side and joined its counterpart on her waist, fingers locking possessively around her front. She felt Hotch's stubbly chin nestle into her neck, sighing as he placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered softly.

Emily huffed, "Only about a hundred times," she replied, reaching her hands up to join his.

"Well," he started, before planting another kiss on her cheek, "I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you 101 times. You… look… amazing…" Hotch accented each word with a strategically placed kiss, working his way up her neck until he found that spot, just behind her ear.

Emily shivered again, but this time the night air was completely irrelevant. She smiled when she felt Hotch's jacket slide onto her shoulders, and pushed her arms through the sleeves. Turning in his arms, she placed her hands on his waist and smiled seductively, "Is it time for bed yet?"

Hotch smiled involuntarily, his heart warming at the sight of Emily, swimming in his jacket. He'd always thought it was a pretty good sign when the woman you loved was wearing your clothes, and there was something about that woman wearing your jacket. He shook his head, grabbing onto the lapels of his own jacket and pulling Emily closer to him.

Their lips met and Emily failed to suppress the hum that vibrated against Hotch's mouth. She squeezed his sides and took a step closer to him, her body flush against his. As he pulled away, Emily chased his lips with hers, but he took a step back, running his hands down her arms and squeezing her hands.

"Let's take a walk."

Emily wrinkled her brow, but nodded, following him down to the cool sand. She turned her head and looked down to the ocean, the waves gently slapping the shore. The weather was unseasonably warm for February, but it still didn't quite take the chill off the sand.

They'd barely walked a half mile from the house when Hotch suddenly stopped, taking Emily by surprise as he pulled her around to face him.

"Hotch?" she asked warily, watching his face for signs, but unable to pick up on anything. He stayed silent for a moment, and she squeezed his hand. But instead of looking up, Hotch knelt down on one knee.

Emily couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth, and she pulled her right hand up to cover it - her left hand held captive in Hotch's. Hotch still hadn't looked up at her, and she could tell he was nervous… his sweating palms, his shifting eyes, the little vein on his forehead that had it's own heartbeat. She chuckled to herself, wondering why he was so nervous... there was no doubt in her mind.

"Emily… six months ago, we stood on this same spot and shared the most incredible moment I've experienced, aside from the day my son was born. In that moment, I knew that the day would come when I would ask you this question and make a little speech… but even though I knew this in my heart, I also had so much doubt.

"I've made plenty of mistakes in my life… I guess it's all part of living… but I promise you that there is one mistake that I will never repeat… I know now that in order for me to show you how much I love you, I need to put you first in my life… and that's exactly where I want you.

"I will go anywhere in the world, take any job that I need to, in order to keep you in my life. So long as I wake up with you in my arms every day for the rest of my life, and fall asleep the same way. I know it hasn't been very long, and if you tell me to wait forever, until you're ready- I will. But I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life," Hotch paused and swallowed over the lump in his throat, "Emily Rose Prentiss… will you marry me?"

With those final four words, Hotch finally lifted his face, his eyes meeting with Emily's. She squeezed his hand with her left, and reached down with her right to wipe at the moisture on his cheeks. Smiling softly at the wonderful man kneeling before her, Emily shook her head.

"I never needed a speech Aaron, though your words were beautiful," she whispered tearfully, "I just needed you to ask the question."

Hotch wrinkled his brow nervously, remaining on his knees until she answered, "So is that a yes?"

Emily chuckled and nodded, "Yes… of course it's a yes!"

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief, pulling Emily down to sit on his knee, before he leant up to kiss her. He reached up, sliding one hand up her side and dipping into the inside breast pocket of his jacket. Pulling his lips away from hers, Hotch watched Emily's face light up at the sight of the small velvet box. And when he opened up the box and pulled out the ring, Emily felt a tear dropped down her cheek, shivering at the feeling of Hotch gently sliding the diamond onto her finger.

* * *

Emily dropped onto the bed beside Hotch, both bodies heaving as they sucked in deep breaths. She was grateful that Sean and Charlotte had moved into one of the other wings of the house, giving them the privacy to celebrate their nuptials as they saw fit. And giving herself and Hotch that same privacy.

"I still can't believe we're engaged," she huffed, rolling her head over to kiss Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch chuckled and nodded, wrapping his arm around Emily's bare shoulders and pulling her close to him, "We're getting married." Even though they'd been through a lot together, and apart, and Hotch knew that Emily loved him… he still thought she needed to get her head checked.

"I thought of waiting to discuss this until we'd had some time to celebrate but… I know you'll want to tell the team and your mother when we get back to DC so… maybe we could figure this all out before then."

Emily wrinkled her brow, sitting up and pulling the sheet up with her, "Figure what out?" she asked, running her hand through Hotch's hair nervously.

"I'm planning to leave the BAU."

Emily's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously. Then, she suddenly felt a fear creep into her mind and she bit her lip, "Please tell me you're not doing this for me? Because as much as I love that you're trying to learn from mistakes you made with Hayley… I'm not her."

Hotch smiled sadly, reaching up to tuck Emily's hair behind her ear, "I know you're not her… but I am concerned that you'll eventually want things to be different. That you'll want to give up the chase, and you'll be made when I can't do the same. I want to do this now, when we're making promises like _'Till death do us part' _and _'For better or worse'_. And… I don't want to sacrifice our relationship for a job. Agents being friends is one thing… agents being _married _is a whole other thing."

Emily smiled and took Hotch's hand in hers, lifting it to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. "I would never ask you to give up your calling… and that's what the BAU is to you. The BAU is who you are, and who you are is who I love," she paused and waited for Hotch's reserved nod before she continued.

"I wanted to wait until after today to tell you…" she stated, watching Hotch's face warily, "I spoke with Mike Strauss a week ago… he's offered me a job, picking up where my dad left off." At Hotch's wrinkled brow, Emily looked him in the eye and shrugged, "I owe it to Dad to finish his work. And I won't technically be under the Agency, so it's not as dangerous… I'll be working with the State Department in their Office to Monitor and Combat Trafficking in Persons."

Hotch sighed, pulling Emily into a tight hug and breathing out, "Is this what you really want?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eye, "Because I don't want you sacrificing the BAU… if anyone's doing the sacrificing, it's me."

Emily smiled and ran a finger down Hotch's cheek, "I need to do this," she replied, "And I hope that you'll be by my side when I do."

Hotch nodded and kissed her softly, pulling back just enough to whisper his reply, "Always."

* * *

**_AN: One more chapter after this. If I forget to write this in the next chapter, thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Next up I think I'll try and tackle "Hardest words" or "Greener" so please... keep reading my stories. I do this for you guys. _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I had alot of trouble finishing this chapter off, so please be kind. I'm not really all that good at ending stories. I hope this is satisfactory. Also, I haven't put alot of detail into the segments of these chapters. I think some of the scenes have been done before, in my other stories and in stories by other authors. So I figure, the readers can use their imagination. **_

**_Thank you everyone for your reviews and words of encouragement. I appreciate all of it, criticism and kudos alike. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. _**

* * *

**Epilogue: 3**

**April 2012**

Emily peeked through the two curtains, looking around the room at the large crowd. Cameras at the ready, microphones on standby… she could only hope that this message would be the first step in some drastic changes. Changes that could see the end of human trafficking, or at least mark the beginning of its' demise.

"We've got quite the crowd out there, hey Prentiss?"

Emily turned and smiled, nodding at Ambassador Marcus Cameron. "Yes sir," she replied, tipping her head back towards the curtain, "You ready to get thrown to the sharks?"

Marcus chuckled and shrugged, tightening the not on his tie, "I deal with politicians on a daily basis… the media, I can handle."

Emily nodded, "Well, we're all set with the prompter. There's a glass of water on the lectern if you get thirsty," she explained, taking Marcus by the elbow and leading him back to the side of the small stage, "I'll be right by your side with an emergency print out of the speech if we have technical difficulties, and I'm on hand if any of the international correspondents ask questions."

Marcus offered Emily a proud nod, "Your father would be proud, Prentiss… it's taken about ten years and a lot of hard work, but it looks like his dream is about to become a reality."

Emily smiled sadly, "Thank you Ambassador," she replied softly, shaking her head slightly in an effort to take control of her emotions.

"You've been working with me for two and a half years, Prentiss… you think you could call me Marcus?"

Emily shrugged, "You think you could call me Emily?" she replied.

Before he could open his mouth again, the curtains started to pull apart and Emily took a deep breath. Looking to her side, she waited for Marcus' nod before she walked out onto the stage. Cameras flashed and the loud buzz of conversation came to a halt as she stood behind the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press community, today is a proud day for the people of the United States, Canada, and Mexico. On this day, a treaty has been signed by representatives of these three great nations, in hopes of working towards the end of human trafficking. I would like to introduce you all to the man responsible for this world-changing agreement, so without further ado... Ambassador Marcus Cameron, head of the Office to Monitor and Combat Trafficking in Persons."

* * *

"Aristotle once said, '_Man is a goal seeking animal. His life only has meaning if he is reaching out and striving for his goals._' And for those of us in the fight against human trafficking and modern slavery, those words could never be more true. We were put on this earth to speak up for those who have no voice, and to challenge our leaders, and the people who elect them, to stand with us… alongside us.

"This piece of paper, this treaty, is more than just that… it is a promise between our three nations. A promise to never give up on our goal to truly rid the world of human trafficking and slavery. A promise to make this world safer for generations to come… thank you."

As Marcus stood back from the podium, he looked to his left and smiled. Emily smiled back, the tears glistening in her eyes as she nodded to him. She sighed and closed her eyes, picturing her dad sitting in the front row, applauding. He would have loved to've been here today, celebrating with the team who had brought about such significant change. Emily felt her heart skip a beat at the thought, the idea that her father would be proud of her for all they had accomplished.

Emily felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned to see Liana, her intern, her brow wrinkled. Emily opened her mouth to ask her what was wrong, when the young girl gestured to her watch. Emily's eyes grew wide and she looked down, checking the time, and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Shit," Emily cursed under her breath. Turning back to see Marcus as he spoke with his Canadian and Mexican counterparts, Emily caught his eye. He wrinkled his brow in confusion, then looked up at the clock on the wall and his own eyes grew wide. "Go… I'll see you after," he said quickly, waving Emily away, "And save me a dance!"

Emily didn't think twice as she turned back and hugged Liana, "Wish me luck!" she cried, before running out of the room. As she rushed down the hall, skipping through the narrow passage still crowded with journalists and cameramen, Emily shook her head and smiled… "I've gotta stop with the double-booking!"

* * *

Emily pulled her car into the empty spot, not even stopping to check that she'd locked it, before running up the front steps of the small building. She burst through the double doors and ran down the hallway, pushing through the second door on the right.

JJ was fixing Garcia's hair in place, both women jumping when they heard her come through the door. She smiled at them and shook her head, "I'm so sorry I'm late… the press conference went for longer than I expected."

JJ chuckled and shook her head, handing the dress bag to her friend, "Hey… it's your day, honey… just glad you could make it." Pointing to the door to the bathroom, she tipped her head, "You go and get changed and I'll go and let the guys know you're here." Waiting for Emily to close the door behind her, JJ nodded to Garcia, "You get started on her hair and I'll get her mother."

* * *

Hotch looked up at the sound of the music starting, his dimples popping out when he saw his small son walking down the aisle towards him, in his hands the pillow holding the rings. Jack held the pillow with one hand and brought his other up to wave. Hotch chuckled and held his hand up in a small wave, his eyes following Jack until he took his spot next to Sean.

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same._

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Honor to love you. _

Hotch turned back to watch JJ and Garcia as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand. He had to admit, the BAU ladies sure did scrub up nicely. They were dressed in dark purple dresses, and in their hands they held a bouquet of white and light purple tulips. He smiled at the two women when they joined the men at the steps, in the front of the small chapel.

As the music continued, Hotch's eyes met Emily's when she stood in the open doors. It was a good twenty metres, but he could see from where he stood at the altar, she was grinning. His heart began to beat faster at the sight of her, and as she made those initial steps towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as she made her way towards him. On one side, she held the arm of her mother, the Ambassador looking proud and regal. On Emily's other arm stood Maggie.

The closer the three women got, the less nervous Hotch became. He'd been nervous at first, wondering if Emily would actually make it… it was a big day for her. He'd had no doubt that this was what she wanted, he just wasn't sure how long the press conference would take. But now, seeing her in front of him, Hotch knew… this was the woman he was meant to be with for the rest of his life.

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind. _

Emily fixed her dress and looked nervously between the two women who'd raised her. She squeezed their hands, offering her mother a smile first, then Maggie. Without saying a word, the women took their places on either side of her, and then they took that first important step.

Emily looked past JJ and Garcia, who were nearing the end of the aisle. And as her eyes swept up, her heart skipped a beat. God, he looked gorgeous! Aaron Hotchner was _made _to wear a suit. She kept her eyes locked on his with every step she took.

Emily's cheeks were sore already, and they hadn't even really started yet. And as she drew closer to her soon-to-be husband, she could see his smile, his dimples poking handsomely into his cheeks.

It had taken a long time to get to this point… almost 40 years… but Emily knew, this was it. Aaron was the man she'd been waiting for her whole life. No one could infuriate her like he could. No one could make love to her like he could. No one respected her like she did. And all that he was to her, she was to him also.

_Now I have come to understand,_

_The way it is,_

_It's not a secret anymore,_

_'cause we've been through that before,_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one,_

_I've been confused and in the dark,_

_Now I understand._

* * *

"So how did this morning go?"

Emily looked up at JJ, smiling and shrugging her shoulders, "The Ambassador spoke so well, and the speech was very well received."

"Of course it was… you wrote it," JJ remarked, gently pushing Emily's shoulder, "You deserve to be proud of your work, Em… it's a huge accomplishment. And on top of that, you did this! You married Hotch!" JJ giggled, "You're Mrs. Hotchner!"

Emily rolled her eyes and groaned, "God… you saying that makes me sound so old!"

JJ chuckled and wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulders, "Not at all honey," she assured her friend, "But it does mean that if you were to come back to the BAU, there would be two Agent Hotchners," JJ shuddered, "Come to think of it… I don't think any of us could handle that. One is more than enough."

"Did I just hear my name?"

Emily and JJ looked up, the former smiling at her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Jayje was just teasing."

Hotch smiled, his dimples peeking out, as he leant down and kissed Emily's cheek. "Can I steal you away for a dance?" he whispered in her ear.

"Go… take her," JJ said, waving the happy couple away, "So long as you come and say goodbye before you leave."

Emily leant over and kissed the top of JJ's head, "Of course I will," she replied, before following Hotch as he led her to the dancefloor.

Turning to face her, Hotch took Emily in his arms, pulling her to him by the waist. When her arms wrapped around his neck, he felt her sigh against his chest, and he turned his head to kiss her on the hair.

"You look beautiful, Emily," he whispered, eliciting a shiver down her spine.

Emily looked up and ran her fingers through Hotch's hair, "You don't look too bad yourself there, _Aaron_," she replied, before nuzzling into his neck.

"You had me a bit nervous there this afternoon… wasn't sure you were going to make it."

Emily huffed and stood up straight, playing with the tufts of hair at the nape of Hotch's neck. Offering him a smile, she shrugged, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting… I had a stop to make on my way from the press conference."

Emily's mind drifted as she thought about her earlier visit to the cemetery – placing her hand on the cold stone while she told her dad about all she had accomplished, and how she was planning to finish the day. A morning of playing the diplomatic superhero, and an afternoon of marrying her best friend. And just as she'd started to say goodbye to him, a slight breeze had drifted through the air, wrapping around Emily like a hug.

Hotch wrinkled his brow, "How is he?" he asked, knowing exactly where Emily had been between the conference and the church. And he couldn't blame her. Today was a huge day in the Prentiss family, for two very different reasons. He felt Emily shrug and leant back to look her in the eyes.

"Proud… I hope."

Hotch pulled Emily close as the music played on. His mind drifted to their past – to all they'd endured so far; to their present – her body pressed against his as they spun on the dancefloor; and to their future – the adventures they would have together, side-by-side. And as she looked up, their lips meeting in the umpteenth kiss as husband and wife, Hotch knew that this was it. This was living.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
